He's Not JUST My Brother-He's My Saving Grace
by AllyJ39
Summary: Reid's little sister,Brooke,just entered high school and is " Can she handle the pressure of being one of the it girls at the young of age 13 or will the pressure get to her and leave her brother and his team struggling to figure out how they could have saved her? **Minor Language ***SELF-HARM(fair warning)***
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys..here is another story that I am working on and this one is for GubloidManiac! I really hope you enjoy it! I will try and update this one every day but most likely it will be every other because I'm in the middle of another story that I am co-writing with EmilyJade and another one I am working on for Lenika. This one starts out a little slow but I promise it will get better! Please read and review because I love hearing your thoughts!**

Happy Reading:)

Brooke smacked her alarm clock when it started ringing at 6 a.m. She hated mornings but she hated school more. It was her first day as a ninth grader. She was only thirteen but had skipped first grade and gone straight into second.

She rolled out of bed and pulled on her school issued skirt and white blouse. Her skirt hung a little looser then it had at the beginning of summer and her blouse was a little baggier but she paid it no attention.

With the lights still off she pulled her long and wavy brown hair back into a messy bun and slipped her feet into ballet flats and then headed downstairs.

* * *

Reid walked into the kitchen and found Brooke up and pouring cereal for herself. He kissed her on the head as he walked by and pulled orange juice out of the fridge and grabbed down two glasses.

"Morning,kiddo."

Brooke mumbled something in response and Reid laughed quietly, his sister was not a morning person.

He poured the juice and set them on the table as Brooke sat down across from him.

"Ready for your first day of high school?" Reid asked as he watched Brooke stir her spoon around.

"It's just another day."

"No,it's your first day of high school. There is a huge difference."

"Not really," Brooke stood up and dumped her uneaten cereal down the sink and hopped up on the counter.

"Am I taking the train to school today?"

"Is that okay?"

"Yeah,that's cool. I'm gonna go grab my bag from my room," Brooke slid of the counter and walked to her room.

Reid watched her go and noticed she looked different,smaller almost. He tried to think of when that happened but came up blank,she probably just looked different because she was wearing her uniform.

* * *

"Brooklyn Reid?"

"Here," Brooke raised her hand.

"Do you prefer Brooke or is Brooklyn alright?" The teacher asked.

"Brooke."

"Alright,Brooke it is."

The teacher continued calling out names as Brooke sat there drawing on her notebook. She was about to start packing up her stuff when her phone buzzed. Brooke pulled it out and saw a message from JJ, 'Dinner out tonight with the team or do you already have plans?'

Brooke smiled, 'Dinner out wins any day,see ya around 3.'

* * *

"BROOKE! HEY,BROOKE," a girl shouted as Brooke made her way down the hall towards her last class.

Brooke turned and saw her best friend,Abby,waving at her and trying to get her attention.

Brooke paused and waited for Abby to catch up, "Hey chica,you're going out for cheerleading right?Everyone is saying you are a shoe-in for varsity."

Brooke laughed, "Seriously,Abs? I'm a freshman,there is NO way anyone is considering me for varsity."

"I swear on my soul,Christina said she hadn't seen your name on the sign-up sheet and was wondering what was going on."

"Christina is captain?"

"Seriously,Brooke?"

"I quit the whole cheer scene,remember?"

"You're better now though. Come on,please try-out with me?"

"I'd have to talk to Spencer."

"Try-outs are today,just text him and tell him you are going to be late because you are helping me out with something and then you can tell him tonight you want to rejoin cheer. He'll understand. Cheer used to be your life,Brooke."

"Used to be,not anymore."

Abby smiled at her friend, "It can be again."

Brooke took a deep breath, "I'll talk to Spencer."

Abby squealed, "YES! I'll meet you at your locker after final bell. I have extra clothes you can borrow,they might be a little big though," Abby looked at Brooke a little closer, "But,they should work."

The two girls hugged and parted ways to head towards class.

* * *

Morgan laughed as Reid looked at the clock for the third time in ten minutes, "Relax,kid. She's fine,it's just high school and if I know Brooke she is taking control of the school one class at a time."

"I know,I just worry about her."

"You need to stop worrying. She is one of the toughest kids I know,she's holding her own."

Reid was about to respond when he saw his phone light up with a text from Brooke, 'Gonna be a little late,Abby going for cheer try-outs want to stay and watch:)'

'Sounds good,you're not trying out though,right?'

'Would it be awful if I did?'

Morgan walked over and snatched Reid's phone out of his hand and wrote back a quick response and dropped the phone back down, "You need to let her go a little,Reid."

"I know but what if-"

"No what if's. She will be fine. If she makes the team,great. We'll go cheer her on every game and if she doesn't she doesn't.

"That's not what I'm worried about."

"I know,I'm telling you that you don't need to worry. Sure it was a close call last time but she managed to fix things on her own without your help. This time,we know what to look for and if she starts acting off again we will jump in right away."

"You're right."

Morgan ruffled Reid's hair, "Of course I'm right,I'm always right."

* * *

"Did you talk to Reid?" Abby asked as Brooke slipped on a pair of running shorts and a fitted tank top.

"Yeah,and I'm assuming it was Morgan who wrote back and said go for it but either way,here I am."

"You're so lucky."

Brooke sat down and tied her shoes, "Lucky how?"

"That Derek Morgan is your brothers best friend. He is so beautiful and you get to look at him every single day."

"Eww,Morgan is so not hot."

"That's because you see him as a brother,I see him as a potential conquest."

Brooke laughed, "He's also like thirty something."

"Age is just a number,love. Now come on,let's go show those wannabe's what a true cheerleader looks like," Abby said as she pulled Brooke up and led the way to the gym.

* * *

"Do my eyes deceive me or has Brooklyn Reid come out of cheer retirement?"

Brooke looked up and saw Christina and Leighton standing in front of her.

"Hey guys," Brooke looked up and smiled at the two captains.

"So this is for real,you are here to actually cheer again," Leighton said as she pulled her blonde hair up into a ponytail.

"If I make the team,yeah."

Christina laughed, "Brooke baby,you have been slotted for varsity since you moved here in fifth grade."

"Maybe I lost my skills," Brooke said as she stood up and started stretching.

Christina and Leighton laughed, "The day you lose your skills is the day I cut off my hair," Christina said.

Brooke laughed with the two girls and then followed them over to the rest of the girls trying out.

Abby nudged Brooke, "Leighton and Christina were talking to you?"

"Um yeah,I mean just seeing if I was really trying out or not," Brooke said as she tried to listen to the captains talking about what they were going to do.

"That is so amazing,they are seniors and they know who you are!"

"Abby,chill out. It isn't a big deal. Now pay attention or neither of us is going to make the team."

* * *

Brooke and Abby chugged their water as they walked back to the locker room after try-outs.

Abby swallowed and poked Brooke, "You were amazing! It was like you never stopped cheering."

"Amazing is a strong word,I was alright. I could have been a little sharper and tighter in spots."

"You were the best one out there and Leighton and Christina couldn't take their eyes off of you."

Brooke laughed and looped her arm through Abby's, "I think we both did just great enough to make it."

The two were about to enter the locker room when Leighton hollered out for Brooke, "Brooke,come here for a second. Christina and I want to talk to you!"

Abby gave Brooke's arm a squeeze mouthed that she would wait for her and then went into the locker room alone. Brooke turned and went back to the gym where Leighton and Christina were waiting for her.

"Fantastic try-out today,Brooke," Christina smiled at her.

"Ah thanks."

"Leighton and I talked about it and we want you on varsity but as a flyer."

"A flyer?" Brooke's mouth fell open, "I'm not a flyer,I'm a base. I've never been a flyer."

"You can learn. You can do it and I think you would be perfect for it. You're the right height and you're light enough. By the way, you look good," Leighton said.

"Ah thanks. But,don't you want someone who has experience as a flyer?Abby is a flyer and she's great."

"But she's not you and we want you," Christina looked at Brooke, "You can accept the position as flyer on varsity or be a base on J.V. It's up to you."

"Will you help me learn to be a flyer?"

"Of course we will," Leighton smiled.

"Then I'm in,I'll be a flyer."

* * *

Brooke slid into the seat between Hotch and Emily as everyone else sat down. She hadn't told anyone about try-outs yet and was excited to share the news.

"So,how was your first day?" Hotch asked as everyone placed their drink orders.

"It was good,classes are going to be a challenge but I'm up for it."

"Hey,how were try-outs?" Morgan asked from across the table.

"Try-outs?" Emily turned and looked at Brooke.

"Oh um,my friend Abby wanted to try out for cheerleading because spots are open on both j.v and varsity and I went with and decided to try out as well."

"When do you find out?" JJ asked.

Brooke blushed, "I actually already found out and I made varsity."

Everyone on the team cheered for her,even Spencer looked happy.

"But,I'm not a base anymore. I'm going to be a flyer."

Morgan spit his water out, "A flyer?"

"I know,I was shocked too. But,Leighton and Christina are going to teach me themselves. They said I was perfect for the position."

"Now that is a reason to celebrate! Dinner is on me and you guys can thank Brooke," Rossi said as everyone laughed and thanked Brooke.

* * *

"I really am proud of you for making varsity cheer," Spencer said as they drove home after supper.

"Thanks."

"When is your first game?"

"I'm not sure,we will find out on Friday I think."

"You're going to have to let me know so I can make sure I can make it," Spencer looked at Brooke out of the corner of his eye, "Everything okay?"

"You didn't want me to try out."

"I know,but I'm happy you did and I'm happy that you made the team."

"You don't need to worry you know."

"As your big brother it is my job to worry about you. I just don't want to see you-" Reid was cut off by Brooke.

"You won't. I just took on too much last time,I won't do it again."

"Alright,well if the pressure starts getting to you I'm pulling you from the team."

"Fair enough,can we make popcorn when we get home?"

Reid laughed, "You just ate supper!"

"Yeah but not really a lot cause I was to excited to eat," Brooke said shooting her brother her signature smile.

"Fine,we can have popcorn. Want to watch some ?"

"Sure!"

* * *

Brooke was just about asleep when her phone went off, she rolled over and picked it up and saw a text from Leighton, 'Hey flyer,party at my house Friday night-you in?'

Brooke knew she should ask Spencer but also knew he would say no. She waited a few more minutes before writing back, 'I'm in.'

The reply was almost instant, 'Great,Pre-party at my place to get ready:)'

'Can't wait!'

She figured Abby could cover for her and if Abby was invited they could cover for each other.

The last thing that crossed Brooke's mind before she fell asleep was, "I'm back."


	2. Chapter 2

**I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I'm a little nervous about it so if you could just review and give me your thoughts that would be great! I'm hoping to have another chapter posted either tomorrow or the day after so stay tuned!**

Happy Reading:)

The next morning was bright and sunny and it matched Brooke's mood perfectly. She hopped out of bed right away and put on her uniform but took extra care with her hair this time around.

A soft knock came at her door and Brooke pulled the door open "Morning,Spencer!"

"Someone sure is chipper this morning."

"I slept really well last night,what's up?"

"I got a text from JJ and we have a case and we are going to be gone overnight,would you be okay with staying with Garcia until we come back?"

"If she doesn't mind."

"She said she would love it if you stayed with her. She always enjoys your company."

"Awesome,I'll pack some extra clothes then. Can I leave my stuff in your car and then pick it up after class?"

"Actually,Morgan is picking me up and we are riding together and he said he would drop you off at school and you can leave your stuff in his car and we will move it to Garcia's once we get to work."

"Don't forget I have cheer after school."

"That's right,can someone drop you off at Garcia's or should I ask her to pick you up?"

"I'm sure someone can bring me and if not I'll call."

"Sounds good,Morgan will be here soon so are you almost ready?"

"Yeah,I can be ready in ten minutes."

"We can grab breakfast on the way," Spencer smiled as Brooke applied a little make-up.

"Okay,now get out. I need to finish getting ready," Brooke said playfully.

Reid laughed and walked out,closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Hey flyer,how's it going today?" Christina asked as Brooke entered the school.

"What are you doing here so early?" Brooke asked.

"I always come in early Tuesday's and Thursday's to run and work out and then do some homework. Why are you in early?"

"My brother had a case he had to leave on so I got dropped off."

"Well,since you are here do you want to work on some cheers?"

"That would be awesome!"

"Great,let's go."

* * *

Abby looked at Brooke from across the lunch table, "Alright,spill it."

"What?"

"You are in an oddly great mood,what do you know that I don't?"

"Nothing,I'm just happy. I got great sleep last night,Spence is out of town so I get to spend the night at Garcia's and yeah that's it."

"Oookkkaaayyy," Abby dragged the word out hoping Brooke would share more.

Brooke laughed, "So Christina said that you were being looked at for varsity."

"SERIOUSLY?" Abby yelled.

"Calm down,yes seriously. But,it would be as a base."

"I don't care,I would still be a varsity cheerleader!"

"It's not a done deal. Leighton was unsure so she was going to work on convincing her."

"Wouldn't it be awesome if I made it?We would be the only freshman on the team! But,why wouldn't they let you be a base and let me be a flyer? I've always been a flyer."

"I don't know,that's what I'm wondering."

"It's because Brooke is smaller then you Abby," Jessie said sitting down.

Abby shot a look at her twin sister who smiled, "It's true. Brooke's lost some weight and is a little tinier all around,it makes sense they would take her as a flyer over you."

"I suppose it makes sense but still."

"I didn't want to take your position Abs,it was either I say yes to being a flyer or I didn't make varsity."

"I don't blame you,no worries," Abby shot a smile to Brooke who smiled back gratefully.

* * *

"Great work today,ladies. Hit the showers and we will see you tomorrow. Brooke and Abby please stay back for a minute."

Abby grabbed Brooke's arm and squeezed.

Leighton and Christina were talking quietly so Brooke and Abby waited patiently off to the side. Finally,Christina called the two over.

"Abby,we think you are a great cheerleader but I'm not sure if you are ready for varsity full time. So,we have been talking and we think that you will cheer most of your time on j.v but we will pull you up to varsity as needed. I want you to practice as a base though,not as a flyer."

"Oh,umm okay. Great,thanks. Is there anything I can do to really improve?"

"Just keep working hard. You can go now," Christina waved Abby away and Abby turned and walked slowly out of the gym.

"Brooke,sit for a minute," Leighton led her over to the bleachers and sat her down.

"Now,don't get us wrong-we love Abby. She's cute but she isn't exactly like us," Leighton said as she sat down next to Brooke.

"What do you mean?"

"What Leighton is trying to say is,you need to ditch her."

"Abby is my best friend I can't just ditch her,I won't ditch her."

"We get that,we really do but you need to understand that you are one of us now."

Brooke looked confused and Christina laughed, "You really don't understand do you? You have it all. You are gorgeous,talented,and have the personality to be the 'it' girl of the ninth grade. But,Abby is holding you back. Now if it was her sister,Jessie,we would be okay with it because she's one of us but not Abby."

"Jessie isn't a cheerleader."

"No,but she is an athlete that has what we look for."

"Abby is still my best friend."

"That's fine,she can be your best friend-outside of school."

"What am I supposed to do about lunch? I always sit with her."

"You sit with us now. Sure,you are a freshman but you're a cool freshman."

"What if I don't?"

"You will. Remember Lynn?"

Brooke gulped,of course she remembered Lynn.

Christina smiled and suddenly it didn't seem so nice, "Exactly,we understand that it will be hard so we will give you some time. You can go now."

Brooke stood up and was about to leave the gym when Leighton grabbed her arm, "Need a ride home?"

"Um,sure. That would be great,thanks."

Leighton gave her a small smile, "I'll be ready to go in ten minutes,I'll meet you outside of the school."

* * *

Brooke was glad that Abby hadn't waited for her and she changed and went to wait for Leighton outside. Suddenly being a varsity cheerleader didn't seem so great,not if it meant ending her friendship with Abby. But,Abby would understand. She knew how hard it was to fit in and be accepted.

Brooke felt her phone buzzing and pulled it out to find a text from Reid, 'How was school and practice?'

Brooke smiled,he never failed to text her when he was out of town, 'Both were great,good luck on your case'

The reply was instant, 'Thanks,love you and see you soon.'

Brooke sent back a heart and put her phone away as Leighton came out of the school, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

Leighton pulled out of the parking lot and was about to turn left when Brooke stopped her, "Actually I'm staying at someone else's house,my brother is out of town."

"Oh okay,where am I going?"

Brooke gave directions and then fell into silence.

"Christina isn't as mean as she seems," Leighton said after some time.

"Seems pretty harsh to make me ditch my best friend."

"Don't let her hear you saying that," Leighton looked over at Brooke and saw that she looked angry, "She just wants you to have the best school life possible. She understands being the youngest in your grade is hard,and she also knows that it will be even more difficult because it is high school."

Brooke didn't say anything so Leighton continued, "She likes you,Brooke. She's taken an interest in you. I would accept it with open arms and just do what she says. She is just trying to help. And,she will lighten up after try-outs."

"I hope so."

"Hey,you are still coming on Friday right?Everyone will be there and you can spend the night after if you want."

"Really?Yeah,I'll be there. I'll have to get someone to cover for me since my brother would not allow me to go but it won't be a problem."

Leighton pulled into the driveway of Garcia's house, "Great,I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Thanks for the ride,Leighton."

"Anytime,Flyer. Have a good-night."

"You too," Brooke smiled at Leighton and slammed the door.

Garcia came out of the house and waved at Brooke who waved back. Brooke walked up the steps and was pulled into a hug by Garcia, "You okay,little Reid?"

"I'm fine."

"You look tired and stressed,I think you need some of my infamous cupcakes."

"That sounds perfect," Brooke smiled at Garcia who pinched her cheek.

"You also look pale Brooklyn Reid,and a little skinny just like your brother."

"I get that a lot."

"Well let's go change that. I made baked chicken and have a bunch of fresh veggies."

Garcia linked her arm through Brooke's and pulled her into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys,another chapter for you! This one is a little longer because I'm not sure if I'll be able to update on Friday because it is homecoming weekend and duty calls! I'll try and post at least a short one on Friday but don't count on any updates this weekend(don't hate me!) Also,if you haven't yet-head on over to my page and check out the story I am co-writing with EmilyJade(Check out her stories as well cause they are pretty awesome) All mistakes are my own and I don't own Criminal Minds**

Happy Reading:)

Garcia waved as she dropped Brooke off at school. Brooke waved back and slowly climbed the steps,she was not looking forward to seeing Abby today. They hadn't gotten a chance to talk last night because when Brooke called Abby was out with her mom shopping so today would be the first time Brooke would get to tell Abby she was sorry she didn't make varsity.

"Hey,Brooke," Abby said as she joined Brooke at her locker.

"Hey,Abby listen I wanted to say-"

"Don't say your sorry,it isn't your fault I'm not good enough for varsity. I just need to work harder."

"I'll talk to Christina and Leighton and see if they will change their minds."

"Chill out,Brooke. It's not a big deal,I promise. Besides,I still get to cheer with you when they need me,right?"

"Yeah," Brooke smiled at Abby,she was always so forgiving.

"I need to go to class,see you at lunch?"

Brooke hesitated,Christina had told her she needed to ditch Abby but, "Yeah,I'll see you at lunch."

"Great! Also,after cheer want to come over and we can find clothes for free dress Friday?"

"I'll have to talk to Garcia and see if that's okay but I'm sure that will work."

"Awesome,see ya later Brooke!"

Brooke waved and headed off to her own class feeling like maybe she could find a balance between Abby and what Christina wanted.

* * *

Brooke was just about to enter the lunchroom when she felt her arm being tugged back. She turned around and saw Christina smiling at her, "Hey flyer,we are headed out for lunch,want to join?"

"Um,I'm not exactly allowed to leave campus. I am only a freshman."

"So? You're with us now,come on it will be fun."

Brooke wasn't sure what she should do,she had promised Abby but everyone knows you don't say no to a senior, "Yeah I'll come I just need to get my wallet from my locker."

"Lunch is on me,now let's go."

Brooke followed Christina out to the parking lot and shot Abby a quick text, 'Change of plans,can't make lunch-your house after cheer still?'

She waited anxiously for Abby's response and smiled when she got it, 'no prob had to make up bio quiz anyways...for sure:)'.

* * *

Brooke slid into the booth next to another cheerleader named Lizzie and Christina slid in next to her. She was still in shock that she had been invited to go out with all the seniors and juniors.

"Congrats on making the team,heard you are a flyer now," Lizzie said turning towards Brooke.

"Thanks and yeah."

"You're going to be great,I used to watch you cheer and you're good. I was shocked when you quit last year."

"Thanks,I really look forward to cheering with you guys!"

"So,why did you quit? I mean you were amazing and then you just dropped off cheer earth."

"Some stuff came up and I realized cheer was taking over too much of my life so I decided I needed a break."

Lizzie nodded, "Makes sense I guess,either way I'm glad you came back and are now my teammate."

Brooke smiled at Lizzie and then watched as more cheerleaders filed into the diner. The waitress came over and took drink orders and then asked if they wanted the usual to which Christina nodded.

Brooke turned to Christina, "The usual?"

"We always get the same stuff,few plates of fries,fried pickles,two big salads and nachos."

"You come here often then."

"Every week and now you will too. Also,we need to discuss Friday."

"What's Friday?"

"Besides Leighton's party?It's free dress Friday,duh."

Brooke looked around and saw everyone was looking at her, "Well,I knew that I just mean what's the big deal?"

Leighton laughed, "So young and so naive,Friday is your big debut."

"As what?"

"A varsity cheerleader of course," Lizzie said laughing at Brooke's confusion.

"You are too adorable,every Friday we wear our cheer uniforms and do our hair the same way. We always get ready at the captains house in the morning."

"Oh,alright," Brooke nodded.

"And then after school we all go out and do some team activity and usually go to a party or something."

"Every Friday?"

"Every Friday,we'll show you the ropes this week. There are certain people you talk to and certain people you avoid. You always need to look slightly better then everyone else and be sure you are the center of attention."

Leighton could see Christina was freaking Brooke out a little and stepped in, "Chill Christina,she's only thirteen. Brooke,trust me when I say we'll be there right by your side."

Christina pursed her lips but didn't say anything more and Brooke shot Leighton a grateful look that was returned with a smile. The waitress delivered their drinks and conversations were all about the first game and who was dating who and which teachers were wrapped around the fingers of the cheerleaders.

* * *

'I'll be home tonight around 10,I'll see you then,' Brooke smiled at the text Spencer had sent her. He was always so formal in his text messages.

"Ooohhh someone is smiling at her phone,who's the lucky guy?" Leighton asked as they changed for practice.

"Yeah right,I'm not allowed to date until I'm at least sixteen but I highly doubt that's every going to happen."

"How come? You could have any guy you wanted."

Brooke pointed to herself, "Sister of an FBI agent."

"That's right,I forgot about that. Does your brother have any hot co-workers?Is your brother hot?"

"Eww no," Brooke crinkled her nose and Leighton laughed.

"I'll have to be the judge of that,is he coming to the game on Friday?"

"The first game is Friday?"

"Yeah,we just found out like ten minutes ago. Your friend Abby is going to have to cheer with us because Megan can't be there."

"That's so exciting...the game I mean!"

"That also means you're really going to have to work hard in practice if you're going to be ready."

Brooke smiled, "Well let's go practice then. I refuse to fall on my face in front of the entire school.

* * *

"So,you're still coming over tonight right?" Abby asked as the two headed out of the school after a grueling practice.

"Yeah except I don't need an outfit anymore," Brooke said as they hopped into Abby's moms car.

"Why not?"

"We have to wear our cheer uniforms on Friday."

"Abby told me you made varsity cheer,Brooke. Congratulations,darling," Abby's mom said as the two buckled up.

"Thanks."

"Is Spencer going to be at the game,sweetheart?I would love to catch up with him.

"Umm,I'm not sure. I haven't gotten a chance to ask him because he is on a case right now."

"Oh,well you be sure to tell him that he better come see his little sister cheering."

Brooke and Abby continued discussing different things for Abby to wear all the way to her house so that when they got there,they could start pairing things to see what would look good.

* * *

Brooke heard her phone beep and pulled it out to see a text from Spencer, 'Gonna be home earlier then thought,supper in about an hour?'

Brooke typed back a quick yes with a smiley face, "Hey Abs? Spencer just texted me and is going to be home earlier then he thought so I'm gonna have to duck out of staying for supper."

"That's cool," Abby said as she slipped on a white skirt and pulled on a pale green top, "This going to work?"

"You look stunning,I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Sounds good. Oh and Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"My mom said I could have people over on Friday night after the game to celebrate,you can come right?"

"This Friday night?"

"Duh,it is our first game!"

"Right,um I'm gonna have to ask Spencer and see if he is okay with it. Can I let you know tomorrow?"

"Sure,but I'm sure he won't care! I'll see you tomorrow."

Brooke turned and let herself out of Abby's house feeling guilty as she walked home.


	4. Chapter 4

**So,I know this seems a little slow-moving but I promise you that it will really start picking up in the next few chapters! I need to set up the plot and that takes time,unfortunately! Anyways,I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please please please review! Also,check out my story that I am co-writing with EmilyJade called Crime and Punishment! It's getting super intense:)**

Happy Reading:)

Brooke walked into school on Thursday ready to tell Leighton that she couldn't go to the party on Friday and then tell Christina that she wasn't just going to drop Abby like their friendship was nothing.

After supper,Brooke and Spencer had talked and it was almost like he knew something was going on because he told Brooke that high school was hard and it was even harder to stick up for what you believe and that she was lucky to have a friend like Abby who was always there for her. It had really hit home and after saying that he would be there cheering her on along with the rest of the team,Spencer kissed Brooke on the head and said he was proud of her.

Brooke knew there was no way she could go to that party or ditch Abby like she had thought about doing.

"Hey flyer,how's it going?" Christina asked as she slung her arm around Brooke's shoulder.

"Good,and for you?"

"Just peachy. Hey listen,I wanted to apologize for the other day. I came off kind of harsh and rude and I'm totally not like that. To make it up to you I am inviting you out tonight."

"I'd have to ask my brother."

Christina laughed, "Okay well tell him it's a team thing so you can come."

"Right,can I let you know after my first class?"

"Sounds good,later Flyer!" Christina waved and took off down the hall.

Brooke had a feeling that something was up but texted Spencer anyways who said it was fine.

* * *

"You're coming out tonight,right?" Leighton asked after an easy practice.

"Yeah I am,can I get a ride?I need to talk to Abby first though."

"Of course you can," Leighton finished changing, "Meet me out in the parking lot in a few minutes,okay?"

Brooke nodded and went in search of her best friend.

* * *

"Abby?" Brooke poked her head into the gym and saw Abby doing the tumble combination.

"Hey!I thought you left already,what are you doing here?" Abby asked as she tightened her pony tail.

"Me?Why are you still practicing?"

"I just want to make sure I have it down perfect for tomorrow,what's up?"

"I won't be able to come on Friday. I'm really sorry but after the game Spencer wants to go out and celebrate with the team and such and I hate to say no."

Brooke could see the disappointment flit across Abby's face but it was instantly replaced with a smile, "That's okay. Next week?Or maybe on Saturday?"

"I'll see if that's okay. Thanks for understanding," Brooke gave her friend a quick hug.

"What are best friends for?" Abby shrugged.

Brooke waved as she walked out of the gym and away from her best friend,knowing that if she got caught in a lie,Abby would never forgive her.

* * *

Brooke was sitting in between Christina and some guy she didn't know. They were in the middle of a game of truth or dare and Brooke was silently cheering that she had yet to be picked.

"Okay,umm truth or Dare...Brooke," Christina turned towards her youngest teammate.

"Dare," Brooke said nervously.

"I dare you to take a shot," Christina said causing the group to chuckle with her.

"A shot?"

"Of liquor,it won't kill you,I promise," Christina said as a guy handed Brooke a little shot glass full of a light brown liquid.

Brooke looked around,not sure if Christina was kidding or not. Sure,everyone else had been doing it but she was way underage and didn't think they would make her.

"What if I don't?"

"You pay the price."

What's the price?" Brooke asked.

"Can't tell you until you choose whether to take the shot or pay the price."

Brooke looked at Leighton who nodded her head,encouraging her to take the shot. Brooke saw that Leighton's eyes were a bit glassy and knew she needed to find another way home.

"You only have a minute left to decide or you do both," Christina said pointing to her watch.

Brooke took a deep breath and swallowed the alcohol down in one gulp and instantly started coughing.

Everyone cheered and the guy next to her handed her another drink, "This will help with the taste,I promise."

Brooke looked at him and the drink, "What is this?"

"Quit worrying so much,Flyer. It's fine,it's called a screwdriver. You'll like it," Christina said as she downed her own drink.

"What's in it?"

"Vodka and orange juice,now drink up," Leighton said as she made her way over to Brooke and wrapped her in a hug, "Has anyone told you that you are beautiful?"

Brooke could smell the alcohol on Leighton and nearly gagged, "You've told me."

"Good,because you need to hear it. You need to hear it every day," Leighton giggled, "Also,I love you dearly but you're too perfect. I mean a pretty,perfect girl like you has to have a secret right?" Leighton laughed and Brooke slipped out from under her hug.

Brooke took a swallow from the drink in her hand,forgetting what it was. It actually tasted good and so she took another drink and she drank until she finished it.

"Another one?" Christina slurred as she reached for Brooke's empty glass.

Brooke nodded,"One more can't hurt."

"Thatta girl," Christina said as she filled up the empty cup.

* * *

The party broke up shortly after and Brooke was glad. The people around were so loud and her head was spinning.

Leighton was passed out on the couch and Christina was downing another drink, "Want another one,Flyer?"

"I don't think so,I can barely walk," Brooke started laughing like a maniac which caused Christina to start laughing, "I'm going to be in so much trouble if Spencer finds out," she giggled.

"You so can't tell him," Christina said as she attempted to help Brooke to the couch.

"I shouldn't have drank so much,how am I supposed to go home?"

"You aren't. You'll stay here with me and Leighton."

Brooke was about to agree when her phone rang and she answered it without thinking, "Hello?" she said while laughing.

"Brooke?It's Morgan,where are you?"

"I'm at a friend's house," she answered,her words slurring a little causing Christina to start laughing.

"Are you okay? You sound...Brooke are you drunk?" Morgan asked.

"Nooo,I would never do that,"Brooke stumbled as she stood up to move to the bathroom.

"Brooklyn Reid,where the hell are you?I'm coming to get you right now."

Brooke didn't answer but she didn't have to because Morgan jumped right in, "Don't answer that,I already tracked your phone. I'll be there in fifteen minutes," and then he hung up.

Brooke turned towards Christine, "I'm so dead."

"No you aren't,I'll help you. Come on,I'll teach you a trick."

* * *

Brooke rinsed out her mouth for the fifth time and brushed her teeth with a spare toothbrush that Christina had given her. She could still taste the acidic taste of vomit in her mouth but Christina had been right,she did feel a little better.

"Brooke?Someone is here to get you,"Christina said as she knocked softly on the door.

Brooke rinsed one more time and hoped she didn't reek like alcohol and then stepped out of the bathroom and followed Christina up the steps.

"Let's go,now,"Morgan said somewhat angrily.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning,okay?" Christina said as she gave Brooke a quick hug.

"Yeah,"Brooke waved and then added under her breath, "If I survive tonight."

* * *

"So,want to explain why the hell you are getting drunk on a Thursday night,with kids who are three grades above you,and lying to your brother about where you are?"

Morgan looked over at Brooke who rested her head against the window.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't drop you off at home right now and let you explain to Reid why you are drunk."

Brooke stayed silent and Morgan thought for sure she was sleeping until she spoke up quietly, "I don't have a good reason."

"I didn't think so."

"Are you going to bring me home?"

"I should."

"But you aren't," Brooke said as she raised her head.

"Will this happen again?"

"No,it won't. I don't know why I did it,I just did," Brooke said softly.

"Alright,if you promise to never do it again we won't tell Spencer. Where does he think you are?"

"Abby's place."

"So he thinks you are spending the night?"

"Yeah."

"You can crash at my place tonight then,but we are going to talk about this more tomorrow morning."

Brooke nodded and unbuckled as Morgan parked the car in front of his house. Morgan watched as Brooke stepped down and stumbled over her own feet.

"Here,I'll help you," He said as he walked around the side of the car and helped her to the house and into the guest room where she fell promptly asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys,I am soo sorry for the delay in updating! I had planned on updating yesterday but was busy on my other story that I'm writing with EmilyJade...to make up for it I shall post another chapter tonight!It may not be long but it will make up for the fact I was so late! Please keep reviewing..I love hearing from you!**

Happy Reading:)

Brooke was wide awake by 5 a.m. She turned on her phone to find a text message from Christina reminding her that they had a team meeting at her house at 7 a.m. She also was kind enough to ask how Brooke was feeling.

Brooke groaned and rolled back over,covering her face with her pillow. Her head pounded,her stomach churned and she felt dizzy just laying there. She knew though that she had to get up and get to Christina's before Morgan intercepted her and made her talk about last night.

She sat up and let the dizzy spell pass and saw a glass of water and two aspirins one the dresser. She smiled at Morgan's thoughtfulness and downed the pills and water.

It took all of two minutes before Brooke found the water coming back up. She rushed to the bathroom and managed to make it to the toilet. Brooke laid back down on the floor as everything spun,there was no way she was going to make it to school today if this kept up. She reached for her phone and was about to call Christina when a soft knock came at the bathroom door.

"Brooke?Can I come in?" Morgan asked quietly.

"Mhmm," Brooke murmured before closing her eyes to stop the spinning.

"First hangover is always the worst,come on let's go get you breakfast."

"I can't eat," Brooke said softly as she wiped her eyes at the unexpected tears.

"Yes you can and you will. Greasy food will help settle your stomach or even crackers,let's go. I believe you have to get ready at the captains house today?"

"How did-?" Brooke asked before throwing up whatever was in her stomach.

Morgan moved and pulled her hair back as she continued to dry heave, "Your phone."

"You read my text messages?" Brooke asked weakly and Morgan helped her sit up against the cabinet.

"Sorry kid,it was lighting up like crazy and so I went to turn it off and saw the message."

"That's fine."

"Think you can walk? Trust me,you'll feel much better once you get food in you."

Brooke managed a small smile, "Well,I can't feel any worse can I?"

Morgan laughed and helped her up.

* * *

Brooke knocked on the door of Christina's house and waved to Morgan as she walked in and was greeted by the entire varsity squad.

"So on a scale of one to ten,how dead are you?" Christina asked as she pulled out Brooke's new uniform.

"Morgan promised not to tell my brother so I'm safe."

Leighton laughed, "So young to start deceiving already."

Christina shot Leighton a look, "You'll be fine,Flyer. Leighton is totally kidding."

"She's right,I'm joking. It was a one time thing,don't stress to much about."

Brooke nodded and followed everyone up the steps to Christina's room.

* * *

"You ready for this,Flyer?" Lizzie asked as Brooke stepped out of Christina's car right behind her.

"I think so, I don't know," Brooke said nervously.

"Today we show everyone you're one of us so ready or not,here it comes," Christina said as she locked her car and fell into step with Lizzie and Brooke.

* * *

Brooke smiled and waved at another person who she didn't know. Ever since she had walked in with the rest of the varsity cheerleaders,people had been waving and talking to her like she was their friend.

"So,how does it feel to be so well known by everyone in the school?" Leighton asked as she fell into step beside Brooke as they entered the lunchroom.

"Umm...kinda sorta really amazing!" Brooke gushed.

"Figured you would like it,joining us for lunch?"

"Sure,why not?"

Brooke and Leighton went through the line and made their way towards the senior table.

"Brooke?Going the wrong way?" Abby asked as she came up behind the two girls.

"Oh hey,Abs,actually I'm sitting with the team today,that okay?"

"Umm yeah sure,that's cool. I'll see you after school before the game," Abby looked at her friend and saw something was off,her eyes were just a little too glassy and bright and she seemed a little unsteady on her feet, "Brooke,are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine,why I wouldn't be?"

"You seem...drunk."

"She's drunk on life,dear Abby," Leighton said as she steered Brooke towards her table.

* * *

"Alright girls,let's get ready to do this!" Christina shouted,pumping up her fellow cheerleaders.

"I can't believe we are doing this!" Abby squealed as she gripped Brooke's arm.

"Chill out a little,Abby. We are VARSITY cheerleaders now,not a junior high version."

Abby looked at little hurt at Brooke's comment but didn't say anything and Brooke felt a little bad, "But it is pretty cool."

Abby smiled and tightened her ponytail for the tenth time while Brooke continued stretching out her limbs.

"You alright,Flyer?" Christina asked as she made her way back to Brooke.

"Yeah just really nervous and I feel like I'm gonna be sick," Brooke said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Okay ew,stop with that knuckles thing and come with me,"Christina grabbed Brooke by her wrist and dragged her into the locker room bathrooms, "You really think you're gonna be sick?"

"If I could just throw-up I'd feel better,I know it."

"Easy enough,stick your finger down your throat as far as you can and trust me it will do the trick."

Brooke laughed nervously, "I really don't-"

"Trust me,Flyer. One time won't kill you,I promise."

Brooke debated for a few seconds before locking herself in the bathroom stall.

Once she had finished and wiped her mouth,Christina handed her some gum and her water bottle.

"Chew this for a few minutes to get the smell out of your breath and then take a swig,it will help calm your nerves."

Brooke chewed the gum for a few moments and then spit it out and grabbed the bottle from Christina and took a drink and started gagging.

"Eww what is that?" Brooke asked.

"It's my own little concoction,it is hard to swallow at first but after the first couple sips it is delicious," Christina said as she took swallow.

"Promise it gets better?"

"Promise."

Brooke nodded and took a few more sips,it didn't take long for everything to seem just a bit sharper and her body to feel alive.

"Better?"

"Much,now let's go show everyone what we got," Brooke said and pulled Christina out to her fellow cheerleaders.

* * *

JJ finally found some open seats and spread her jacket out to save them for the rest of the team. She had slipped out a few minutes ahead of them to get a spot and was happy that she hadn't waited or there would have been no seats.

"Nice seats," Emily said as she joined JJ in the stands.

"Where is everyone else?"

"Getting popcorn and pop from the concession stands,I told them to get you a ,that okay?"

"Of course!" JJ said laughing as she watched the rest of her team try and get around people while juggling food.

"Derek Morgan,move. I want to sit next to Emily so we can talk about our plans for tomorrow," Garcia said as she attempted to slip past Morgan who was already half way into the row.

"What if I wanted to sit between two beautiful ladies instead of just one?"

Emily laughed, "Nice try at sweet talk,Morgan, but you fail."

"It was worth a shot,Reid any certain spot you want?"

"Anywhere is fine,as long as I can see Brooke I'm good to go."

"Alright,I'll sit next to Garcia and you can sit on my other side so I can explain things to you as they happen."

"You're making me sit next to Rossi or Hotch?" Reid asked,pretending to whine.

"Only slightly offended there,Reid,"Hotch said as he sat down next to Reid with Rossi on his other side.

"I'm kidding,I don't mind. I'm not picky about spots like some people," he said,shooting Morgan a look who just laughed.

"Does anyone see them yet?" JJ asked craning her neck.

"They'll announce them as they come out. Apparently cheer is a big deal around so they announce the varsity cheerleaders and everything," Garcia told JJ.

"How do you know?" Morgan asked turing his attention to Garcia.

"I did research,if I'm going to watch my baby Reid cheer I need to know what is happening,"Garcia said,smacking Morgan in the arm with her purse.

"Both of you quit,here they come," Emily said smiling as the cheer team filed into the stadium.

* * *

Brooke followed the cheerleaders out onto the field after a victory at the game. They had done everything perfectly,the football team had won,and the fans loved every minute of it.

After many hugs and high-fives the party on the field broke up and Brooke found herself next to Abby, "You did awesome,Brooke."

"Thanks you too," Brooke smiled at Abby and pulled her into a hug.

"Did you hear your brother and his team hollering and screaming for you when you did that flip in the air?"

"No,I didn't hear anything. I was just so focused on not screwing up," Brooke laughed as the two of them walked off the field.

"Brooke! Meet me in the parking lot in twenty minutes,"Leighton hollered as she saw her young teammate walking away.

Brooke nodded and signaled that she heard her and then focused her attention back on Abby who was staring at her, "What?"

"Why are you meeting Leighton? I thought you had something going on with your brother which is why you couldn't come over."

"Right,I do. But,Leighton has my stuff in her car from yesterday and I need to get it out is all," Brooke said crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Yesterday?"

"Yeah,I went and hung out with them for awhile."

"Brooke,you do realize they are seniors,right?"

"Of course I do,I'm not stupid. Chill will you? They are just being friendly," Brooke said harshly.

"Okay,just be careful. I'm worried about you is all."

"Stop worrying,Abby. I'm a big girl,I can take care of myself."

"I never said you couldn't,Brooke. Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

"Nothing,jeez. I'm the same old Brooke I always have been. Now excuse me while I go thank everyone for coming," Brooke stalked off leaving a very confused Abby in the dust.

* * *

Spencer pulled Brooke into a huge hug, "You did an amazing job,kiddo."

"Thanks,Spencer. Thank you all so much for coming," Brooke said as she hugged each one of brother's teammates.

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world,Bella," Rossi said as he kissed her on each cheek.

"So,are we going to go celebrate or do you have plans?" Morgan asked.

"Actually,umm a couple of people are going over to Leighton's house as a post-game thing. Go over what we did well and what needs to be improved. She invited us to spend the night,so can I go?" Brooke asked,making the puppy dog face at Spencer.

"Sure,do you need a ride?"

"Leighton is going to bring me. Can we celebrate tomorrow,though?" She asked Morgan.

"Course we can,kid."

"Great! I'll see you guys tomorrow then,thanks again so much for coming!"

Brooke turned and started off towards the parking lot when Morgan caught up to her, "Brooke,wait a minute."

Brooke stopped and turned towards him and shifted nervously, if anyone knew she was lying it would be him, "Yeah?"

"You promise this isn't going to be a repeat of last night?"

"Yeah,I promise."

"I'm not kidding,little Reid. If I find out you have been drinking or anything illegal I won't hesitate to tell Spencer."

"I know,can I go now?"

Morgan smiled,she looked so much like Reid when she was impatient, "Yeah you can go. Have fun but be careful,okay?"

"You worry too much," Brooke said as she gave Morgan one last hug and then darted off to find Leighton.

"That's because we love you,kid," Morgan said to her already disappearing back.


	6. Chapter 6

**So here it is,another chapter as promised-it's short,I know but I have school work and my other story that I'm co-writing with EmilyJade(check it out if you get the chance..it's on my page) Please review and let me know what you guys think!**

Happy Reading:)

Leighton led Brooke up the steps and opened the door to a huge bedroom.

"This is your room?" Brooke asked as she looked around.

"Yup,now come on-let's find you an outfit to wear tonight. You're a lot smaller then me so we will have to go back deep into my closet or else raid Sara's closet."

"Sara?"

"My younger sister,she goes to public school."

"Why?"

"Great question,one I ask myself everyday," Leighton laughed.

Leighton tried to find Brooke something to wear but they ended up going to Sara's room and Brooke was surprised at the difference between the two rooms. Sara's was simple and bare,hardly any personality at all compared to Leighton's over-personalized room.

"Here,try this on," Leighton threw a a white sundress at Brooke and then a light brown braided belt, "Put this on as well."

Brooke looked at it uncertainly, "I'm not sure if this will look okay on me."

Leighton laughed, "Brooke,trust me you will look amazing. You have the perfect summer tan,beautiful brown hair and huge brown eyes. Beauty should be your middle name."

Brooke blushed, "Okay,I'll try it."

* * *

Christina whistled while Leighton finished putting mascara on Brooke, "Damn girl,has anyone ever told you that you clean up well?"

Brooke laughed as she looked at herself, "Wow,I didn't think I could ever look...pretty."

"This is why you need us around more,"Leighton said as she pinned Brooke's hair back.

"Stunning,simply stunning," Christina said as she spun Brooke around, "Now ladies,the party is just getting started. Time for us to go make our grand entrance."

* * *

Some guy handed Brooke another drink which she downed with ease, "I think they should start calling you Slammer,Brooke."

"What can I say?I'm a natural," Brooke winked and sauntered off to find her friends.

"So,having fun?" Lizzie asked as Brooke came into the kitchen.

"Fun would be an understatement,I'm having a blast!"

"You do realize almost every guy in here is looking at you,right?"

"I highly doubt that," Brooke said as she drank the cup that Lizzie handed her, "There are so many people here though."

Leighton came in and wrapped her arms around Brooke, "So I'm pretty sure at least six guys have mentioned wanting to take you out on a date."

Brooke shrugged out from under Leighton's arms, "You're kidding,right?"

"Nope,not kidding. Jake said he was definitely interested."

"JAKE?" Brooke shouted.

Lizzie and Leighton started laughing, "We can easily set you up with him," Leighton said as Christina came in through the door.

"Set who up with who?" She asked as she popped an olive into her mouth.

"Jake is interested in Brooke and apparently she has a crush on him," Leighton said,filling Christina in.

"Wait,Jake Jake?" Christina asked.

"Yes that Jake,"Leighton said.

"He's a junior."

"So? You used to like him and he's younger then you," Lizzie said leaning against the fridge.

"You don't want him,Brooke. Trust me,you can do so much better then him," Christina said, "Do yourself a favor and stay away from him."

Brooke laughed nervously, "Umm if you say so."

"I do say so," Christina said as she walked out of the kitchen.

Brooke watched her go and was pretty sure that the dark look that had passed in Christina's eyes had gone unnoticed by Lizzie and Leighton.

* * *

Abby followed her other friends out of the theater,laughing about the movie they had just seen. She had texted Brooke telling her she could still come out with them but had gotten no reply.

"Abby,we still going to go get ice cream?" Missy asked as they walked down towards the ice cream parlor.

"Yeah,I mean why not?We will just work it off tomorrow," she laughed.

They girls entered the parlor and Abby was surprised to see Spencer standing at the counter with Morgan, "Spencer?"

Spencer turned around, "Hey Abby! What are you doing here?"

"Getting ice cream with some friends,where is Brooke?"

"No hello for me,Miss Abby?" Morgan asked

Abby smiled, "Hey Morgan, and she is at Leighton's,she said they were going to go over the recording of their performance."

"Right,I forgot she was going to that," Abby said as she glanced back at her friends.

"Why aren't you there?" Morgan asked as Spencer grabbed napkins and spoons.

"Oh,I'm not fully on varsity. I just cheer as necessary."

"Well,if I had my way I would say that you deserve to be a varsity cheerleader," Morgan said.

"Thanks,Morgan. I should go,I'll see you guys around."

"Bye,Abby," Spencer and Morgan said as Abby turned and went back and joined her friends.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is a nice long chapter for you guys! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Sorry it got so long,time got away from me:) Please please please review!I love it so much when you guys do!**

Disclaimer:I don't own CM characters

Warning:This chapter involves stuff regarding eating disorders and such so PLEASE BE WARNED and don't read if you find that kind of stuff is triggering!

Happy Reading:)

Brooke woke up to her phone buzzing. She groaned and shielded her eyes and saw she had twenty messages and three missed calls. The calls were from Abby,Spencer,and Morgan and the texts were a combination from those three but a majority from Abby.

She had a bad feeling in her stomach and she wasn't sure if it was from all that she drank or something else. She clicked her message icon and saw the the last text that Abby had sent, 'The park 2..checked with Spencer you're free...you owe this to me.'

She looked and saw it was 11:30. Everyone around her was still sleeping and Brooke could tell they wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. She stood up and grabbed one of towels and washcloths that Leighton had laid out the night before and went to go shower.

* * *

Christina woke up to find everyone still sleeping except for Brooke who was presumably in the shower. She saw that Brooke had left her phone out and grabbed it to see if Jake had texted Brooke like he said he was going too.

She wasn't surprised to see Jake hadn't texted but was surprised to see a bunch of texts from Abby. She read the one that told Brooke to meet her at the park and figured that was why Brooke was showering.

There was no way that Brooke could be going because it could ruin her reputation as a cheerleader to hang out with Abby. Christina had to make sure Brooke knew her priorities and that the varsity cheerleaders were her new friends,not some girl who couldn't even dress right.

Christina grabbed her own phone and sent a text to Jessie,Abby's sister,and told her what needed to be done. She waited five minutes and then got the response she needed, 'Done:).'

Christina did her part and then she waited. Brooke was about to see that her true friends were the ones who were there when old ones bailed.

* * *

"Where are you headed too?" Christina asked as Brooke stepped over the still sleeping girls.

Brooke debated lying to Christina but figured it probably wasn't worth it, "Abby want's me to meet her at the park."

"Didn't Leighton and I talk to you about that?"

Brooke nodded, "I know but it's important. I already skipped lunch with her this week and I feel kinda bad."

"Fine,go but remember who your real friends are. Brooke,Abby is probably jealous that you made varsity as a flyer and knowing her she will ruin your friendship."

"I don't know,I've known Abby for a long time and that isn't really her style..." Brooke trailed off,suddenly unsure about how Abby really was feeling.

"I'm just warning you,Flyer. Things are different now. You're at the top and she's...well she's not. Call me later,okay?"

Brooke smiled and waved and then headed out to meet her friend.

* * *

Jessie came running into Abby's room, "Hey Abs,mom is taking us to that exhibit in the museum you wanted to go to,are you coming?"

"What?When did she decide this?"

"Like five minutes ago,come on!"

"Jess,I can't. I'm meeting Brooke in like twenty minutes!"

"Text her and tell her you can't come,she'll understand. Besides,she knows how much you have wanted to go and this is the only day mom can take us."

"I need to talk to her though..."Abby trailed off not sure what to do.

"I'll text her for you then."

"Ugh,fine. I'll tell her something came up and we can reschedule for another time," Abby said as she reached for her phone and texted Brooke.

"Yes! Now hurry up and get dressed we are leaving soon!" Jessie hollered as she went back to her own room.

Abby got a reply almost instantly, 'that's cool-have fun and ttyl.'

Abby smiled and went to get dressed.

* * *

Christina laughed as she texted Abby back,Jessie had done well. She just hoped she managed to switch the names back before Abby realized.

She felt somewhat bad using Jessie like this but it had to be done. Brooke and Abby needed to realize there was a social ladder and they couldn't be friends when one was on top and the other was on the bottom.

* * *

Brooke waited for Abby at the park but she still wasn't there. Brooke looked at her phone and saw it was 2:15,Abby was never late so Brooke shot her a text, 'Hey,you coming?'

She sat down and waited for Abby to respond. It took a few minutes but a response finally came, 'So sorry completely forgot...out with some people,text ya later:)'

Brooke was shocked,that wasn't typically like Abby but maybe Christina was right. Things had been a little off with Abby lately,maybe it was time they went their separate ways.

Brooke stood up and decided to just head home,change clothes and go for a run before supper with Spencer and his team. She was walking away when she heard someone call her name.

"Brooke! Hey,wait up!" Christina hollered.

Brooke turned around, "Hey,what are you doing here?"

"I had a feeling you may need a friend," Christina said as she slung her arm around Brooke's shoulder.

Brooke didn't say anything but instead walked in silence with Christina.

"I'm guessing she bailed on you,huh?" Christina said after a few minutes.

"You guessed right,and it wouldn't be so bad it was the way she was so...nonchalant about it,you know? It was like it was no big deal to her,and she was the one who wanted to meet in the first place!"

"Friends suck sometimes," Christina said understandingly.

"I'd say."

"But,you know what? Screw Abby. You don't need her,you have us now."

Brooke was a little shocked at how easily Christina wanted her to blow off her friendship with Abby but saw it as wise to not say anything about that specifically, "Yeah I guess."

"You guess?"

"No,I mean I'm excited to have you guys as friends it just-it's hard because we have been friends for so long."

"Yeah well if your friendship meant anything to her,she wouldn't have just deserted you like that,right?"

Brooke bit her lip, "Right."

"Good,so now to cheer you up let's go get some ice cream!"

"I don't think I can eat anything," Brooke said as they headed out of the park.

Christina looked at her, "Yeah,you probably shouldn't anyways."

Brooke looked a little shocked and Christina quickly jumped in, "Not that you're fat or anything but you are a flyer and you guys are usually really tiny and you are tiny but it wouldn't hurt to maybe lose a few more pounds. It would give you more height because they could throw you higher."

"Oh,um right,okay..."Brooke said,suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

"I can teach you a few tricks,as long as you do everything in moderation you'll be okay," Christina said as she gave Brooke's shoulder a reassuring squeeze and slipped Brooke's phone from her pocket with her other hand.

* * *

Brooke pushed herself to run as hard as she could the last two blocks of her run. She ignored the slight cramp in her leg and blinked back the spots she was seeing,she was determined to finish strong.

She sprinted to the lawn and collapsed in exhaustion,she hadn't run that hard or pushed herself that much in awhile. She felt someone standing over her and opened her eyes to see her brother.

"You okay? You looked like your legs just gave out," He commented looked down on Brooke.

"So...so tired,need water," She mumbled trying to catch her breath.

Spencer laughed and helped her up, "Let's go. We are meeting the team around six at Morgan's so you need to shower and get changed."

Brooke allowed herself to helped up by her brother and followed him inside.

"Hey,has Abby called at all?"

"No,why?I thought you two were meeting at the park earlier."

"We were going to,yeah,but apparently she had something better to do," Brooke said as she headed towards the stairs to get clean clothes.

"Everything okay between you guys?"

Brooke paused on the stairs and looked at her brother, "Kinda. I don't know. Things have been weird since I made varsity and she didn't."

Reid looked thoughtful, "Is it because of your new friends?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I think maybe Abby is feeling left out,you and her have always been exclusive. You two have always been friends,just the two of you and no one else. Now,suddenly you're becoming friends with these different people and I think it's affecting your friendships. You need to find that balance,kiddo."

Brooke felt her face grow hot, "Abby is the one is suddenly acting all different."

"Is she?"

"She is. It's like she wants to show everyone that we are friends and it's..annoying."

"I can't say for sure either way because I haven't seen you two together since this whole cheerleader thing happened but I can say that I have noticed a change in you."

"I'm still the same old Brooke that I was before."

"No,you're not. It's not all bad though, I mean you are more confident,more outgoing,more dedicated to cheer then I have ever seen but I also see how much it is taking a toll on you."

Brooke felt herself getting defensive, "It is not taking a toll on me."

"You look tired,Brooke. If I didn't know better I would say you lost another pound or even two. You're always at cheer practice and sure you look like you're having fun but I wonder if it is for show sometimes."

"Yeah,I've been tired but I've been working hard,Spencer. I haven't cheered in awhile so I have to get back into it. And of course I'm having fun,if I wasn't I would't be cheering."

Spencer noted she didn't comment about the weight loss, "Fine,but if you still look like this next week we may need to talk."

"Fine. I'm gonna go shower and I'll be ready in like half hour."

"Okay,and Brooke?"

"What?"

"I do love you,you know."

"Love you too,Spence."

* * *

Reid had curled himself up into a lawn chair and watched as Brooke performed a tumbling pass for a very amused Emily,Garcia,JJ,and Hotch.

"What's eating at you tonight,pretty boy?" Morgan asked as he sunk down into the chair next to Reid.

"What?"

"I asked what's going on in that head of yours. You've been preoccupied tonight and you and Brooke have kept your distance from each other."

"Oh,nah just a little sibling spat."

"About what?"

"Nothing major,just...do you think she looks different?"

"Different how?"

"Just different."

"Well she looks tired but it was just the first week of school so that's to be expected,and she looks like she maybe lost a little weight but nothing major,why?"

"I'm just worried about her,I guess."

Rossi who had been listening came and sat down next to Morgan and Reid as Brooke bowed to their clapping teammates, "You have a reason to worry,kid."

Reid looked over at Rossi who tipped his glass towards Brooke who was trying to flip Hotch on the ground,much to the delight of the other three girls, "She's a smart girl. She fooled you once,hell she kept a group of profilers in the dark about her struggles. She knows what we look for and does what no one would expect."

"Exactly."

"But,this time she knows we are watching her a little more closely which means if she does fall back into her old habits she will find new ways to do it."

"So what do I do?"

"Just keep talking with her,watch her,eat with her as much as possible,if you think she is acting shady call her out on it."

Morgan looked between the two of them, "You gotta give her space though. You have to show her you trust her,smothering her may cause a backslide."

"Morgan's right,it might. You just need to find that balance."

"I was just talking to her about balance earlier today," Reid noted.

"Well then it looks like both Reid kids need to find a healthy one," Rossi said as he stood up, "She'll be okay,Reid. We're here for her and for you if you guys need us,you know that."

"You're right,thanks guys."

"Anytime,kid. Now what do you guys say to eating?"

Morgan jumped up, "I'm all in for that! Hey Hotch,how about you lower the risk of getting your ass kicked by a girl and get over here to help grill!" Morgan shouted.

Hotch laughed and untangled himself from Brooke who nearly had him down and jogged over to Morgan, "Let's do this."

* * *

Brooke stretched out and laid her feet on Morgan's lap who laughed and pushed them off, "Can we just stay here tonight?" She asked as she put her feet back up on him.

Morgan looked at Reid who shrugged his shoulders, "That's your call."

"Can we please?" Emily asked,pretending to beg.

"Yeah! We can just stay in and watch movies, I have no where to be tomorrow," JJ added.

"If they are staying,I'm staying," Garcia said as she leaned up against the couch.

"Fine,sleep over at my place," Morgan said,pretending to be mad.

"YES!" Brooke shouted with the other girls.

"Hotch and Rossi,you guys in?" Morgan asked.

"As tempting as it sounds,I have my very own bed that is calling my name," Rossi said.

"I'm with Rossi on this one, I need to sleep in my own room."

"Please guys?" Brooke asked,giving them the puppy dog look.

"Sorry,Bella.I'm going to have to pass but watch a scary movie for me,okay?" Rossi said as he gave her a pat on the head.

"Fine. Hotch?"

"No can do,kiddo. I need a good night's sleep. But like Rossi said,watch a movie for me."

The two older men let themselves out and the rest of the team settled in to watch a few movies and eat popcorn until they fell asleep.

* * *

Brooke made sure everyone was sleeping before she slipped off the couch and headed to the kitchen. She made sure use her phone as light as she looked for the case of diet pop and when it was found,she took a can and headed up to the bathroom.

She made sure the door was locked behind her and that she had laid a towel down in front of the crack to make sure no light seeped out.

Brooke opened the can of pop and chugged it as fast as she could,just like Christina had taught her. As soon as she drank as much as she could,she leaned over the toilet and shoved her finger down her throat and made everything she had eaten come right back up again.

Christina was right,she did feel better and it wasn't as difficult as she had thought. Brooke smiled at herself in the mirror,she was going to prove to everyone that she had what it took to be the best;the best cheerleader,the best sister,the best student,the best at everything,and nothing was going to stop her.


	8. Chapter 8

**So,I apologize about the late update. Things have been super crazy around here! I'll have another chapter up soon for this story..also for any of you reading Crime and Punishment that will be updated later on today...EmilyJade and myself have been so so so busy and we are super sorry! Sorry this chapter is a little shorter then normal(also a slight time jump but that will be made clear not to far into this chapter!)**

Happy Reading:)

"I'm not arguing about it anymore,I'm done," Reid said crossing his arms and staring at Brooke who wasn't backing down.

"That's not fair,Spencer."

"Seems pretty fair to me."

"Why are you being like this?" Brooke asked trying to keep her anger in check. She mimicked Spencer's pose and crossed her arms but cocked her hip to show she was going to win.

"Because you have turned into some brat that I don't recognize,that's why!"

"Whatever."

"Typical response. Ever since you stopped hanging out with Abby you have turned into someone I don't even know."

"Maybe I have always been like this but you just never noticed," Brooke said,her temper starting to show, "You never notice anything. You never have."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means exactly what I said. You. Don't. Notice. A. Thing." Brooke said pausing between each word.

"Whoa,what's going on here?" Morgan asked as he stepped into the Reid household.

"Nothing,I was just leaving," Brooke said as she shoved past Morgan who was looking between the two of them.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE," Reid bellowed to Brooke's retreating back.

Brooke raised her hand and gave Spencer the middle finger before hopping into Christina's waiting car.

* * *

"Someone sure turned bad-ass all of a sudden," Christina commented as Brooke slammed the door.

"Just go,before he decides to come after me," Brooke said as Christina tore off down the road.

"I'm assuming this is a 'I'm not going home tonight' night?" Christina asked.

"Yes,can I crash at your place?" Brooke said as she leaned her head against the window.

"Of course you can,Flyer."

"Thanks."

"Anytime,darling."

"Hey,Christina?" Brooke asked quietly.

"What's up?"

"Thanks for everything. Putting me on the team,watching out for me,being my friend,all that stuff," Brooke said softly.

"What are friends for?"

Brooke smiled as Christina took another corner and drove them towards the beach.

* * *

"You're not going after her?" Morgan asked a moment after Brooke's grand exit.

"Nope," Reid said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Why not? You aren't really going to let her get away with that,are you?"

"Morgan,that is what I have been dealing with since Tuesday. It is now Friday. I can't take it anymore. It was little things on Sunday,once we got back from your place. I chalked it up to exhaustion. On Monday she was making comments here and there. Tuesday,it was like full out war. I can't handle her."

Morgan pushed Reid into a kitchen chair and started digging around in his kitchen looking for stuff to make Reid a drink, "Have you asked her what is bothering her?"

"Of course I have! I've tried everything, I tried being nice,curious,angry,gentle,mean and nothing works. It's like she is someone I don't even know anymore."

"I think you two need a break from each other," Morgan said as he handed Reid a drink, "I know the girls have been wanting to do a girls day out,talk to them see if they will take her tomorrow and we will have a guys day out."

"I can't ask them to deal with her."

Morgan laughed so hard he spit his drink out, "Is she really that bad?"

Reid shook his head, "No,she's worse."

* * *

Brooke felt her phone vibrate for what seemed like the one hundredth time and pulled it out to see if it was Spencer telling her to come again. She pulled up her messages and saw it was from Garcia, 'Hey sweet cheeks,girls day tomorrow with the other lovely ladies?'

Brooke debated just hitting delete and then claim that she never got the message but felt guilty. She was going to ignore it but then figured she should answer, 'Sure...time?'

The response was instant, '9 am,we'll do breakfast too:)'

Brooke gave a quick confirmation text and then slid her phone back in her pocket and then went back to the rec room where Christina and Leighton had stocked up on food and pop.

"Spencer again?" Leighton asked as she popped some chips into her mouth.

"Surprisingly,no. It was actually Garcia,she had a question."

"You aren't bailing on us,are you?" Christina asked as she laid down on the giant make-shift bed.

"No,but I do have to be gone by 8:45 tomorrow morning."

"Ugh,so not cool," Christina said as she threw a pillow at Brooke.

Brooke laughed as she pulled off her sweatshirt and sat cross-legged on the bed.

Leighton looked at Brooke, "Brooke,have you lost weight?"

Brooke shrugged, "A little,yeah."

Leighton nodded, "I can tell,especially in that tank top. Your shoulder blades are sticking out. You look great though."

"Thanks," Brooke smiled and shot a quick look at Christina who smiled back at her.

"But,you shouldn't lose anymore," Leighton said as she threw a bag of candy at Christina.

"Umm,okay?"

"Seriously,you look good now but on that verge of going to far."

"I'll keep that in mind,now hand me the bottle I want to try something," Brooke said reaching for the bottle of vodka that Christina had taken from her parents.


	9. Chapter 9

**Just a short chapter for now,also Crime and Punishment will be updated tomorrow! We planned on having another chapter up today but something came up(my fault!) and we didn't get the chance to write!**

Happy Reading:)

Reid looked at his clock and saw that it was 8:15. He got up and saw that Brooke still wasn't home. He knew she was at Christina's because she had texted him that and sent a picture,which he appreciated but still.

He wandered downstairs and turned on the coffee pot and was on his second cup of coffee when the front door opened and Brooke walked in.

"Nice of you to finally make an appearance," Reid said as he set down his coffee.

"Good-morning to you too," Brooke said as she attempted to go straight to her room.

"Don't even think about it,kid," Morgan said as he came down the steps.

Brooke looked at Spencer with disbelief, "Seriously?"

"Yes seriously,now go sit at that table. Your brother wants to talk to you," Morgan said as he Brooke back towards the kitchen.

Brooke shook Morgan off, "I can get there myself."

Morgan looked at Reid who gave him a small grin.

"Brooke,sit," Reid said looking at her straight in the eye.

"I'll stand,but thanks for the offer."

"Watch your mouth,Brooke," Morgan said,warning her.

"Or what?"

"Have you been smoking?" Reid asked as Brooke walked past him to get to the refrigerator.

"No."

"Then why do you smell like cigarettes?"

"Christina's mom smokes so her house smells like it. Is that a crime?"

Reid shot Morgan a look and he shook his head,he had never seen quiet,sweet,innocent Brooke like this before.

Brooke pulled out a container of yogurt and hopped up on the counter, "Can we make this quick? I have plans."

"I know you do and that's why we are doing this now. Brooke,you have become someone I don't recognize and I'm not liking it."

"You've said that already," Brooke said as she licked the yogurt off her spoon,looking bored.

"I know but what I didn't get to say is that it isn't going to continue. From now until further notice you're grounded."

Brooke laughed, "Grounded?Seriously,Spence?"

"Yeah,grounded."

"And what exactly does this grounding entail?"

"You go straight to school and come straight home after practice. If there is a game you can stay at the school and you come straight home after it. No friends over and no cell phone after 7. You are only allowed to go out with my approval."

Brooke threw her half finished yogurt from her spot on the counter into the garbage and looked to see if Spencer was lying, "That's crazy,it isn't even fair!"

"How isn't it fair? You have been nothing but rude this past week,I've had it."

Morgan was listening to the two of them but was more focused on Brooke who seemed more anxious then normal. Her pointer finger was tapping at a quick pace at equal intervals on her leg and when she had been eating he noticed she never touched the spoon to her tongue.

"I've been stressed,I'm sorry. I just need to get sleep," Brooke said,suddenly looking like young girl that she was. Her head dropped a little and a curtain of hair fell in front of her face.

"I don't care,you need rules and need to follow them."

"Spencer,you punish kids for getting bad grades and causing trouble. I haven't done any of that! I have perfect grades. I haven't gotten less then 100% on any of my assignments,I haven't been late or skipped a class and my teachers adore me."

Reid knew she was right,she was basically the perfect kid,except for her attitude. Morgan could see Reid wavering and knew if he didn't say something,Reid would agree with her, "You're right,you are excelling but it doesn't give you the right to disobey your brother."

Brooke shot Morgan a look, "Why are you still here?"

"Because, I'm your brothers friend and he needs the support."

Brooke let out a quick sharp laugh, "Right."

"Brooke,stop. Morgan is here to back me up."

"Of course he is."

Silence filled the room. No one knew what to say next. Reid was about to say something when a knock came at the door and Garcia,Emily,and JJ walked in.

Emily was the first to comment on the tension in the room, "I feel like we should come back,I would hate to interrupt this love fest."

Brooke jumped off the counter, "I'll be ready in five minutes," she then turned to Spencer, "Unless there is more you want to discuss?"

"No,just go."

Brooke stalked past Morgan and headed up to her room.

* * *

"So,who is going to explain what is going on?" JJ asked as she took a seat by Reid.

"Someone developed an attitude this past week and has decided that she can do whatever she wants and say whatever she wants without consequences," Morgan said.

"Really?" Garcia asked looking at Morgan.

"Yes,really. I can't handle her. You guys can keep her as long as you want today," Reid said as he stood up and got down coffee mugs for the three girls while they waited for Brooke to finish getting ready.

* * *

Brooke dug around her room looking for something to wear. She wasn't sure what the plans were for today so she kept it simple. She threw on a pair of jean shorts and a plain fitted pink shirt with a white zip up,just in case. Her hair was put back into a low messy bun.

She slid her feet into a pair of white flip flops to top off the look headed back downstairs,more then ready to get out of the house and away from her brother and Derek Morgan.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys,so I am sooo sorry about the delay in updating! School has me so busy that my writing time has been limited! I hope this long chapter makes up for it! Also,if you are reading Crime and Punishment we should have an update soon! Again,school has made writing hard with mine and EmilyJades different schedules! Please review this chapter and give me your thoughts,I appreciate hearing from all of you!**

Happy Reading:)

"So,we are thinking breakfast first,obviously,and then after that hit up the mall. Lunch at the little bistro,a movie in the afternoon and then we can decide from there. How does that sound?" Emily asked Brooke as they pulled out of the driveway.

"Sounds fine," Brooke answered.

JJ and Garcia shared a look,something was bothering Brooke and they were determined to figure it out.

"Sleepover at Christina's last night?" JJ asked,trying to get Brooke talking.

"Yeah."

"Did you have fun? I feel like we haven't seen you at all since Saturday! Tell us what has been going on in the world of Brooklyn Reid."

Brooke smiled at JJ, "Yeah,I always have fun when I'm with her and Leighton."

Garcia turned around to face Brooke, "So what about school?How is cheer?How is darling Abby doing? I haven't seen or heard about her in awhile."

Brooke felt her stomach churn at the sound of Abby's name, "Schools good. I'm number one in my class,granted it is only a few weeks in but still. Cheer is great. I'm loving being a flyer and we always have a lot of fun at practices."

Emily smiled at Brooke in the mirror, "Congratulations,kiddo!"

"Thanks."

"You must work pretty hard. I mean cheer takes up a lot of time I know and to be number one must mean school keeps you busy as well."

"I guess,yeah."

The four girls chatted about other things until Emily pulled into the parking lot and announced their arrival.

* * *

"I'll have the lumberjack breakfast with orange juice," JJ said as she handed her menu to the waitress.

"I'll have the exact same," Garcia said.

"Oh hell,why not? I'll have the same as them except apple juice instead," Emily said.

The waitress turned to Brooke who was still studying her menu, "What can I get for you,sweetie?"

Brooke quickly finished doing the math in her head, "I'll have the fruit bowl and water please."

"That's all?" Garcia asked,looking across at Brooke.

"Yeah,I had forgotten we were doing breakfast and ate at Christina's this morning."

Garcia nodded,easily accepting Brooke's explanation but JJ and Emily were not quite as sure.

* * *

"Do you have these a size smaller?" Brooke asked the sales lady who was in the dressing room area.

"I can check,what size would you need?"

Brooke felt her face flush, "A size two..."

"I'll be right back."

Brooke sat back down in her dressing room and waited. She knew she had lost weight but not this much. She was slightly proud of herself though and sent Christina a SnapChat of her pinching the excess a material.

Christina sent one back immediately with a thumbs up and words 'keep up the great work:)'.

Brooke smiled and put her phone back down as the sales lady handed her the jeans through the door. Brooke slid into them and figured they would work,they were still a little loose but good enough for her.

"Lets see how everything looks," Emily called out to Brooke and the others.

All four stepped out at the same time and started laughing at the ridiculous outfits they were wearing.

"I know we were going for stupid looking things but Brooke,that actually looks cute on you,"Garcia commented.

"I agree," JJ said looking at the neon blue skinny jeans Brooke had paired with an off the shoulder white top.

"I feel like you are one of those girls that could wear anything and look fabulous," Emily said as she studied Brooke's outfit.

"Thanks,guys," Brooke said shyly as she turned back towards her dressing room.

"Brooke? Is that you?" A voice asked from further down the row of changing rooms.

Brooke turned, "Hey Lizzie."

Lizzie walked over to Brooke and the three women that were with her, "You look adorable,are you buying that?"

Brooke laughed, "No way,it was just for laughs."

"Well,I think you should get it," Lizzie turned her attention to the three women before introducing herself, "I'm sorry,I didn't mean to be rude. I'm Lizzie,I cheer with Brooke."

"It's a pleasure to meet you,I'm Penelope," Garcia shook hands with Lizzie and then waited for JJ and Emily to introduce themselves.

"I'm Emily," Emily shook her hand.

"And I'm JJ," JJ said as Lizzie smiled and shook her hand.

"How do you guys know Brooke?"

Brooke jumped in, "They work with my brother."

"Oh my gosh,so you're all FBI agents?"

The three older women laughed but it was JJ who spoke for them, "I am and so is Emily but Garcia is our tech goddess. There isn't anything she can't find."

"Wow,that is so cool. Brooke you are so lucky," Lizzie gushed.

Brooke smiled, "I wouldn't say lucky," she muttered under her breath.

"Well,I better get going. It was a pleasure meeting you all and Brooke I'll see you on Monday."

Everyone said their good byes and went back into their rooms to change into their regular clothes.

* * *

Lunch was a quiet affair,everyone was worn out from all the shopping they had done earlier.

Everyone was more focused on eating then they were on actually talking,except for JJ who was watching Brooke as she ate.

JJ noticed she was very careful to separate her food into sections and cut it up into tiny pieces. She moved it around more then she actually ate but she did eat so JJ was content,for now.

"Dessert anyone?" Garcia asked as she pushed away her food.

"I'm so in," Emily said,raising her hand.

"Why not?" JJ said laughing.

"Brooke,you want something?" Garcia asked Brooke who seemed lost in thought.

"What?"

"Dessert,you want some?"

"Oh umm,I think I'm good but thanks."

Garcia raised her eyebrows, "Brooke Reid is passing up dessert,are you feeling okay?"

Emily laughed and Brooke felt her face flush, "Yeah I'm sure. I'm going to go to the bathroom,I'll be right back," she said as she slid out from the booth.

* * *

Garcia waited until Brooke was out of earshot before talking, "Alright,Brooklyn Reid does not turn down dessert,what gives?"

Emily shrugged, "I don't know but I'm placing my bets on cheerleading having practically everything to do with it."

"And that Christina girl she's become friends with," JJ added.

"She isn't really eating again. Do you think..." Garcia asked,worry evident in her eyes.

"I don't know," Emily said sadly.

JJ patted Garcia's hand, "Last time she managed to fix it herself before everything got too bad."

"I know she did but I still worry."

"She has us here for her,she knows that," JJ said trying to reassure the worried tech analyst.

"And we know kind of what to look for this time around and can intervene if we need to," Emily added.

"Although that may happen pretty soon,judging by the weight she has lost and the way she just picks at her food and moves it around," JJ said, "We'll just keep an eye on her."

The three were interrupted by their waitress, "Can I get you ladies any dessert?"

* * *

Brooke dug around in her purse for some gum and popped a piece into her mouth. She had learned to always carry some on her at all times for times like these.

She looked at herself and saw her hair was slightly messy and fixed it so it was just perfect. Everything about her was finally just right.

Brooke reapplied her make-up and was finally satisfied and headed back out to the table,her secret hidden behind the scent of wintergreen gum.

* * *

"Brooke,the movie is over," JJ said while gently shaking Brooke awake.

Brooke looked around confused, "Hmm?"

Emily and Garcia laughed, "You fell asleep,kiddo," Emily said.

"The movie is over?"

The three other girls laughed a little harder, "Yeah it is," Garcia informed her.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep," Brooke said as she rubbed her eyes.

JJ helped her up, "I don't blame you,it was pretty boring."

The four girls walked out of the theater to find it down pouring.

"I guess this means we aren't going the park to play ultimate frisbee,huh?" Garcia shouted as they ran for cover in Emily's car.

"Nope,what now?" Emily asked as the last door shut.

"Game night at my place?" JJ suggest.

"I'm all for that...Brooke?" Garcia asked turning around.

"That's fine with me."

"Should we invite all the guys and make it girls versus guys?" Emily asked as she headed towards JJ's house.

The vote was a unanimous yes.

* * *

Brooke laughed as Morgan jumped around,she knew exactly what he was acting out but apparently his team did not.

"Hurdler,"Spencer shouted out and Morgan waved him on encouragingly.

"Runner?" Rossi threw out.

"TIME'S UP," Garcia and JJ shouted.

"Track and field you idiots," Morgan groaned as he collapsed on the couch.

"That means...girls win!" Emily said as she tallied up the points.

"And that means it is time for me to head home and get some rest,you guys wear me out," Rossi said standing up.

Emily and Garcia nodded, "I think we're gonna head out as well."

"Brooke,you ready to go?" Spencer asked,turning to his little sister.

It was apparent to everyone that things were still tense between Brooke and Reid when Brooke just simply nodded and said, "Yeah. That's fine."

Emily pulled Brooke into a hug, "We'll see you soon,kiddo. Go easy on your brother," she whispered.

"Thanks for today,guys. I had a great time," Brooke said as she got hugs from JJ and Garcia.

"Anytime,sweet cheeks," Garcia smiled.

Brooke went out on the porch to wait while Spencer got details from Rossi about some question and answer thing they were going to later in the week.

"He loves you,you know."

Brooke turned and saw Hotch standing there, "Huh?"

Hotch moved to stand next to Brooke to explain what he meant, "Spencer. It may seem like he doesn't but he does love you."

"I know he does."

"Sometimes I don't think you do. You're at that age where you're struggling with stuff that we can only imagine and it's hard to remember things like that."

"I'm not struggling with anything."

"You may be fooling everyone else but you can't fool someone who has been where you have been."

Brooke looked at Hotch, "I'm not trying to fool anyone."

"Right."

"I'm not," Brooke said defensively, "I'm sick of everyone thinking I'm so different from a week ago when I'm not."

"Who are you trying to convince,me or you?" Hotch asked gently.

Brooke didn't say anything so Hotch continued, "You don't need to be perfect. Reid loves you just how you are. We all do."

"Who said anything about being perfect?"

Hotch laughed, "I thought Spencer was exaggerating when he said you've gotten sassy but apparently he wasn't."

A small smile crossed Brooke's face, "But seriously,I never said anything about trying to be perfect."

"You don't have to say a word for me to see what you aren't saying."

Brooke leaned up against the profiler who put his arm around her thin waist, "It's harder then I thought,being a varsity cheerleader. There are so many unwritten rules about what you can and can't do,what you can and can't say,who you can hang out with and such."

"Maybe you should just say screw it and be true to the Brooke you have always been," Hotch said,carefully. This was the first time in almost a week that Brooke had showed a little bit of weakness.

"What if..." Brooke trailed off as Spencer,Morgan,Rossi,Garcia,and Emily came out of the house.

Hotch silently cursed but knew the moment was gone. He was about to tell Brooke one last thing but she had already slipped from his side and was half way down the walk.


	11. Chapter 11

**So another chapter has been written:) I hope you guys like it,sorry for the delay in updating but I have 3 midterms tomorrow and a HUGE forensics meet Tuesday that I have been working on so it took longer then I had hoped to write. After Tuesday my week will be more open so writing won't be as difficult to squeeze in and therefore updates will be more common! Please reviews because I need your thoughts!**

Happy Reading:)

Brooke swore as she stumbled trying to get dressed for school. Her goal was to get out of the house before Spencer saw her and wanted to talk. They had been avoiding each other since game night and so far it had worked but it was only a matter of time before he would make her sit down and talk.

Brooke finished dressing in the dark and decided to just do her hair at school. If she got there early enough,no one would see her anyways.

She cracked open her door and walked quietly down the halls. She skipped over the third and sixth step that creaked and slipped out the front door,thankful that Spencer didn't wake.

* * *

"You so owe me for this," Christina mumbled as Brooke got into the car.

"I'll buy you coffee and breakfast,let's just go."

"Why are we going so early? Or,why are YOU wanting to go so early?"

"I don't want to talk to my brother," Brooke said shortly.

"Why?"

"He thinks I'm all different and such since I made varsity cheer,I'm so over it."

"You are different," Christina said looking over at Brooke, "But different for the better."

Brooke smiled, "Thank you."

"Anytime,Flyer."

* * *

"Good-morning to you too,kid," Morgan said as Reid dropped his bag down and slammed his phone down on his desk.

"Morning," Reid grumbled.

"Aww what's wrong with my little boy genius," Garcia asked as she walked by and pinched Reid's cheek.

"Long night," Reid said simply.

"Who had a long night?Reid,did you have a girl over?" JJ asked,jumping into the conversation.

"No. Don't you guys have work to do or something?" Reid asked as he opened up a file and started writing.

"Of course we do but your life is so much more interesting," JJ said laughing.

Reid was about to respond when Hotch stepped out of his office, "Guys,we have a case."

* * *

Brooke waited in the bathroom until it was cleared out and then made her lunch come back up. She hated this but knew it needed to be done. It was the only way for her to attain perfection.

"Perfection," Brooke scoffed, "You'll never be perfect."

Brooke unlocked the stall and went to the sink and rinsed out her mouth and looked at the mirror before speaking to herself, "You're never going to be good enough,Brooklyn Reid. Get it through your thick skull,you're not good enough."

"Talking to yourself is the first sign you're going crazy you know," Leighton said as she pushed open the bathroom door.

Brooke jumped, "I wa-wasn't I was just..."

"Relax,I didn't hear what you were saying," Leighton said as she reapplied her mascara.

"Leighton?" Brooke asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Is it always this hard?"

"What?"

"Being a cheerleader?"

Leighton turned and faced the young girl and could see the physical toll it was taking on her, "Sometimes,but it gets easier. You just need to learn how to cope."

"How do you do it?"

"Yoga. Lizzie has boxing,Christina drinks,Haley runs. It just depends on what you like to do. But, I can promise you the way you're dealing with it isn't the way to do it," Leighton said as she observed Brooke's shrinking frame.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Brooke said,feeling uncomfortable with Leighton's look.

"I love Christina,I really do but trust me,she doesn't have the best coping methods. She's had a rough life and taught herself how to be strong. She picked you because you remind her of her younger self. Just...just don't get to caught up in what she tells you,okay?"

Brooke shuffled her feet and nodded and then started to leave when Leighton grabbed her arm to stop her, "I'm not kidding,Brooke. You're self-destructing. I can see it happening. It's slow but it's starting. Stop before it gets to bad."

Brooke pulled her arm out of Leighton's grasp and hurried out the door.

* * *

Abby watched Brooke as she came out of the bathroom. She wanted to call out to her but figured Brooke would just ignore her. She wanted to apologize,she didn't know why exactly but something had happened between her and Brooke and she wanted to fix it.

Abby wasn't blind to the changes in her friend. It scared her to think that Brooke was slipping back into her old habits. It was scary the first time but this time,she wasn't sure if Brooke would be strong enough to come back from it.

It was all Christina's fault. She had overheard Christina telling Brooke how to lose weight. If anything happened to her friend,it was all on Christina.

"Brooke!" Abby called out,surprising herself.

Brooke stopped and turned,looking for the person who hollered out her name and finally her eyes settled on Abby. She debated walking away but something made her not move.

Abby hurried to catch up to Brooke, "Hey."

Brooke looked at her and Abby saw the dullness in her eyes, "Hey."

"So,what's up?"

"Not much,yourself?"

Abby felt herself squirm a little under Brooke's gaze, "Uh,same."

"That's good. I gotta go," Brooke said as she started walking away.

"Wait,Brooke. Please."

"What,Abby?"

"I-I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I don't know why you're mad at me but-"

"You don't know why?Maybe because you bailed on me. You wanted to meet so I went to meet you and you never showed."

"What? You said it was fine," Abby said,confusion evident on her face.

"Don't even,Abby," Brooke was about to say more when her phone went off in her pocket, "I need to take this."

Abby decided not to push it,she would try with Brooke again later.

* * *

"Hello?" Brooke asked as she answered her phone.

"Hey,it's me," Spencer said on the other side of the phone.

"I figured,what's up?"

"There's a case so I'm going to be gone for a few days."

Brooke rolled her eyes,of course there was a case. There was always a case, "Okay. I can stay with Christina or Leighton if I need too.I'm sure it won't be a problem."

Spencer laughed,she couldn't be serious right now, "Sorry but that's not happening."

"So what am I supposed to do then?"

"Morgan is staying back on this case. "

"Why?" Suddenly,Brooke wasn't liking this so much.

"He was already committed to leading a training Tuesday through Friday and so he needs to stay back."

"I thought you and Rossi had a speaking thing."

"We rescheduled. Anyways,Morgan will pick you up after practice."

"What about Garcia?" Brooke was getting desperate.

"She's coming with,this person is in an internet whiz. Why are you so against staying with Morgan?"

"I'm not. I need to go to class."

"Brooke,wait. I'm sorry. I wanted to talk to you tonight but this case came up and-"

"It's fine,Spence. Don't worry about it. We can talk when you get back," Brooke said,trying to placate her brother.

"Alright,I love you."

"Yeah,see you soon," Brooke said as she hung up and headed into class.

* * *

Brooke smiled as her team tossed her in the air and caught her. They were almost through the routine and were nailing it. Brooke came down and finished with the double back flip. Everything was perfect when suddenly,it wasn't.

Brooke opened her eyes to find Christina looking down at her, "Brooke,oh my gosh are you okay?"

She sat up slowly, "Wh-what happened?"

"You were on your second back flip but it was like you just passed out in the middle of it," Leighton filled Brooke in.

"How do you feel?" Christina asked.

"Fine,a little dizzy but fine."

Christina helped Brooke up as their advisor came into the gym with the athletic trainer.

He checked Brooke out and deemed her good to go as long as she took it easy.

"Alright,let's call practice for tonight," Christina said, "Brooke,I'm going to have to tell your brother about this."

"Oh,he's actually on a case right now. I'll tell him later when I talk to him tonight."

"Sorry,kid. Protocol. Who are you staying with?"

"Derek Morgan."

"Alright,let's go talk to him."

* * *

Morgan was surprised when Brooke came out with a tall lanky girl.

"Hey,kiddo. Ready to go?"

"Um,Christina wants to talk to you," Brooke said as she hopped into the front seat and shut the door.

"Derek Morgan,is it? I'm Christina,Brooke's captain. There was a minor incident at practice and she fainted. She got checked out and everything is fine but she needs to take it easy."

"She fainted?"

"In the middle of a back flip. She landed on the mat so it softened the blow. She should be fine but I'm under obligation to report it to her guardian at the time of the incident."

"Alright,thanks. I'll pass it on to her brother," Morgan said as he shook Christina's hand and got into the car,ready to take Brooke back to his place.

* * *

"So,wanna tell me more about this fainting spell you had earlier?" Morgan asked.

"We had been working hard all day,I just pushed it too much I guess."

"Yeah,I'm sure that what it was."

Brooke didn't answer,instead watched as they drove through the city.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on with you?"

"Nothing is,why?"

"Something is."

"Can we just not tonight,Morgan? I'm tired,I just want to get to your place,do my homework and go to bed."

"Fine,I'll let it go tonight but remember you get me until they come back," Morgan said smiling.

"Great."

* * *

"Aww did you miss me,baby girl?" Morgan asked as he answered his phone.

"I did but I was actually calling to check on my little sweetness. Reid told us you called him earlier and explained what happened and you told him she was fine but I also know you would hold back details to spare him."

Morgan laughed, "Nah,it's just how I told him. She fainted during a back flip,her captain had to inform me,Brooke had no comment on it and now she is in the living room studying."

"Studying huh? You boring her to death or something?"

"She doesn't want much to do with me for some reason."

"And you're not sure why?"

"Should I?"

"Derek Morgan you are an idiot sometimes,you know that right?"

"I do now."

Garcia laughed, "She doesn't want to be around you because you'll call her out on stuff."

"Huh?"

"You are so stupid my chocolate god. You make her nervous!"

"So how do I fix that?"

"You stop being so scary,I gotta go my dearest boss needs my assistance. I'll talk to you soon my forbidden lover!"

Morgan stared at the phone. He wasn't sure if Garcia was being serious or not but had a feeling she was. He needed to know if what she said was true so he headed into the living room to talk to Brooke.

* * *

"Pencil down,we need to talk."

"I have a huge test tomorrow," Brooke said setting down her pen.

"You can give me five minutes."

"Fine."

"Do I make you nervous?"

Brooke hesitated a few moments and Morgan got her answer without her saying anything, "Not nervous."

"Then what?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been acting...off around me for awhile now and I want to know what's up."

"I've already told you,nothing."

"Come on Brooke,talk to me,kiddo."

"About what,Morgan?"

"Anything. I miss the old Brooklyn Reid."

"Will everyone quit saying stuff like that?

"Maybe if you keep hearing it you'll realize that you have changed."

"I don't have time for this. I'm going to go to my room and study."

"Brooke,wait."

"What?"

"I'm always here for you,you know that."

"I know," Brooke said as she headed up the stairs with Morgan watching her go.


	12. Chapter 12

**So I apologize for the late update. I thought this week would be slower but I was wrong! Anyways here is a chapter for you all to enjoy and I PROMISE to have another one for you early early Sunday morning! Hopefully,updates will be more regular starting Monday! Please review,I love hearing from you guys!**

Happy Reading:)

Brooke sat up gasping. Her heart racing and her clothes drenched in sweat. Something was wrong but she didn't know what. She rolled over and saw it was 3:38 a.m. She figured Derek was sleeping so silence was a must.

She crept down the hallway towards the kitchen. She was filling up a glass with water when a cough made her yelp and drop the glass to the ground.

"Troubles sleeping?" Derek asked and Brooke as she tried to steady her breathing.

"I'm sorry,did I wake you?"

"Nah,I haven't gone to bed yet. I was watching a show and heard you moving around. You okay?"

"Yeah,fine. Just thirsty," Brooke said as she picked up the glass.

"You don't look fine," Morgan commented as he mopped up the water, "In fact,you look just like your brother after he has had a nightmare."

Brooke raised an eyebrow, "Do I want to know how you know what my brother looks like after a nightmare?"

Morgan threw the wet towel at her,prompting a laugh from her, "We sleep together on cases."

Brooke's eyes got wide and Morgan realized what he had said and tried to recover, "I mean we...we bunk..I mean we room together. We share a room."

"Is this something I should be concerned about?"

Morgan laughed, "You're such a freak,kid. You know what I meant."

Brooke laughed, "Yeah,it was just funny seeing you look unnerved and rattled."

"Funny,huh?"

"Yeah,funny. You always have it so together that it isn't often I see you not like that."

Morgan had a feeling the conversation was slowly shifting, "I could say the same about you,you know. Little miss "I have to look perfect every second of the day," Morgan said,keeping his tone light and joking, "In fact,this is the most human you have looked in awhile. With your hair a little less then perfect,wearing your brothers old sweatshirt and a pair of raggedy shorts."

"Funny,Morgan."

"I'm not kidding,you look so much like your brother right now."

Brooke didn't say anything,what could she say?

"You know,everyone has nightmares. Even me," Morgan said as he dug in the cupboard for something,giving Brooke some space.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"And sometimes I'm not always to put together."

"You're not?"

"Nope,not always."

Morgan waited to see what she would say was slightly surprised at what came out of her mouth,"I'm gonna go back to bed. Night,Morgan."

"Night,kid," Morgan said as he watched her go back to bed. He wished she wasn't so closed off,it would make life much easier.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Morgan asked a yawning Brooke.

"Yeah,I'm ready."

"Alright,I'll pick you up around 5?"

"I can get a ride with someone so you don't need to come all the way across town."

"It's fine. I was thinking we could do Chinese for supper and there is a great restaurant over that ways anyways."

"Oh,okay."

"You sure you're okay?" Morgan asked,she looked exhausted and worried about something.

"Do you ever have like a gut feeling that something isn't right?"

"Sometimes,yeah."

"Does something bad happen when you get that?" Brooke asked as they got into the car.

"Not always,no."

"Okay."

"You have a feeling something isn't right?" Morgan asked looking over at Brooke.

"I'm sure it's nothing."

"If you say so," Morgan said smiling.

"I say so."

"Alright,let's get you to school then."

* * *

Brooke looked down and saw it was Spencer calling. She debated answering,it could end up being a long conversation and she didn't have time for that, "I'll talk to him later," she said out loud.

"Talk to who later?" Leighton asked as she came into the locker room.

Brooke jumped and Leighton laughed, "Relax,just me. Talk to who later?"

"Oh,my brother is calling."

"You have ten minutes if you want to talk to him," Leighton said.

"I'll call him after practice. He probably just wants to check in."

"Okay,well let's go stretch then. Christina is in a mood today and you don't want to be on her bad side!"

* * *

"How was practice?" Morgan asked as Brooke threw her stuff in the backseat.

"Exhausting," Brooke said as she attempted to fix her hair.

"You up for eating out or do you want to go home and I can order something?"

"We can go out,that's fi-" Brooke stopped talking and dug around for her phone before silencing it.

"You don't want to answer that?"

"It's just Spencer,I'll talk to him after we eat."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. He just wants to check in like always."

"Alrighty then,let's go eat."

* * *

"Is Brooke there?I've called her a few times today and she hasn't answered," Spencer told Derek who was pacing around the living room talking to his best friend and getting an update on the case.

"Yeah,hold on," Derek covered the phone before shouting, "Brooke,get down here!"

Brooke came down and stood in the doorway, "Yeah?"

"Phone's for you."

"Spencer?"

"Yeah."

Brooke took the phone from Morgan and curled up on the couch, "Hello?"

"Nice to hear your voice finally."

"Sorry,I've been fact,I have tons of homework to do so I can't really talk long," Brooke said as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Oh,okay. Well I just wanted to say hey and see how you were doing."

"I'm fine,just tired and busy is all."

Spencer sighed, "Okay,I'll let you go then. I love you Brooke."

"Yeah,talk to you later," Brooke handed the phone back to Morgan who felt bad for Spencer.

"I don't know what to do,Morgan."

Morgan felt a tug at his heart after hearing the sadness in his friends voice, "She'll come around. Just give her time,kid."

"Yeah I know. I should go too though. It's going to be an all-nighter at the station. Thanks for keeping an eye on her."

"No problem,pretty boy. Go find our killer."

"Later,Morgan."

"Later,kid," Derek said as he hung up the phone.

He wanted to go talk to Brooke about her rudeness with Spencer but figured now wasn't the time. Instead,he made some popcorn and sat down to watch a movie.

* * *

Morgan woke up to hear his phone ringing. He looked at the clock and saw it was 2 in the morning. His senses were on high alert because no one called at 2 a.m with good news.

"Derek Morgan."

"Morgan?"

"Emily,what's up?Everything okay?"

"It's Spencer,Morgan. He's been hurt."

"He...he what?"

"He was doing a routine check,I don't know the details but Hotch was calling for him and he never responded so we were looking and Hotch found him beaten to a pulp,shot,and left for dead."

Morgan was shaking he didn't know what to do or what to tell Brooke.

"Is he going to ma-make it?" Morgan choked out the last couple words.

"I don't know,he's in surgery now. Morgan,you need to tell Brooke and you guys need to get here as soon as you can. Garcia is already setting up tickets for you. I'll text you the details."

"Morgan?" Brooke asked,causing Morgan to turn around.

"Okay,thanks Emily. I'll call you in a bit," Morgan said before focusing his attention on Brooke who looked scared and confused.

"Morgan,what's wrong?Why did Emily call?"

Morgan walked towards Brooke who was shaking, "Come on and sit down,we need to talk."

"It's Spencer,isn't it?What's wrong?Is he okay? Morgan,tell me if my brother is okay!"

"I don't know. I don't know much,kiddo. We are flying there in a bit. I need you to go pack some stuff."

"Is he going to make it?" Brooke asked softly.

"He's strong,he'll be okay."

"Will he be the same?"

Morgan didn't know what to say and instead gave Brooke a hug and then led her upstairs to help pack.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys,sorry for the delayed update and the shorter chapter-school is kicking my butt! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try and have another update super soon! Thanks for sticking with me as I try and crank out chapters! Please review and give me your thoughts!**

Happy Reading:)

Brooke followed Morgan into the hospital,unsure of what she would find waiting for her when they found everyone else.

Morgan noticed her hesitation and fell back in step beside and slipped his hand into hers, "He's going to be okay."

"You don't know that."

Morgan felt his heart break at how small her voice sounded, "You're right,I don't. But,I know your brother and he will come back to us. He will come back to you."

* * *

Emily stood waiting outside the door of the waiting room looking for Morgan and Brooke. She was just about to call them when she saw the two walking towards her.

"Hey,how is he?" Morgan asked as Emily pulled Brooke into a hug.

Emily didn't respond,instead her eyes told Morgan that it wasn't looking too good for Spencer.

"Emily,can I see him?" Brooke asked as she pulled away.

"Not yet,kiddo. He is still in surg-" Emily was cut off by doctors rushing into the O.R.

Brooke didn't miss the one who said, "Federal agent coding."

Brooke tore away from Emily and tried to follow but felt herself being pulled back. She fought against whoever was holding her back until strong arms wrapped around her.

"Shhh,Brooke. Calm down,sweetie. I need you to focus on my voice. Listen to me,Brooke," Hotch said in a low voice until he felt her collapse against him.

"He's...he's not going,Hotch I need to see him," Brooke said as she tried one last time to get out of his grasp.

"You can't see him. Not right now,they'll let us know when you can. We just need to wait," He said softly trying to calm her down, "Let's go sit with the rest of the team."

Brooke let herself be led into the waiting room where she collapsed on the couch next to Garcia and JJ who wrapped her in a double hug.

* * *

"Family of...Spencer Reid?" The doctor asked as he stepped into the waiting room.

Hotch was about to stand up when he realized Brooke was sleeping against him. They had been sitting there for nearly four hours. Emily saw his struggle and helped move Brooke over to lay against JJ.

"I'm his medical contact,what can you tell me?"

"His injuries are quite severe. We lost him on the table twice and as much as I hate to say this I don't know if he will pull through. He slipped into a coma and now we just wait."

Hotch felt like he had been punched in the stomach, "What do you mean?"

"We did all we could,it is up to Spencer on what he wants to do."

"How long until we know?"

"It's hard to say,I'm sorry."

"Can we see him?"

"Of course you can. It would be wise to talk to him. Tell him stories and just tell him about anything that comes to mind."

"Alright,thank you doctor."

"If there is anything I can do let me know. He is in room 302."

Hotch shook the doctors hand and then went to break the news to his team and Brooke.

* * *

"Brooke?" Hotch found her staring out the window in the waiting room.

Morgan had woken her up and they were headed to go see Spencer. When they were almost to his room Hotch turned and saw Brooke wasn't there.

He backtracked and saw her standing at the window,her thin hands gripping her shirt.

Brooke turned towards him,her eyes glistening with tears, "I can't do it."

"Do what?"

"See him. I can't go in there and just talk to him like everything is okay when it's not."

Hotch went and stood next to her and pulled her close, "He needs to hear your voice."

"Why does it matter?"

"Because he can still hear you and needs to know you're here waiting for him to wake up."

Hotch saw she was fighting back tears, "It's okay to cry you know. In fact,if you broke down it might give everyone else permission to cry too."

Brooke smiled and wiped her eyes, "I'm fine now. I just needed a moment."

"You sure?"

"Yeah,I'm sure."

* * *

"So,you need to get better soon. I don't really have anyone else so if you don't wake up I'm kind of screwed," Brooke said as she gripped her brother's hand.

"Also the team needs you so if you don't get better they may disband the BAU. I'm totally kidding,they wouldn't do that but they would miss you. I would miss you Spence. I'm sorry I didn't answer the phone or tell you I love you. I do love you. You're the best big brother ever and I really really love you and please just wake up," Brooke pleaded.


	14. Chapter 14

**So another chapter is finally complete. I apologize for the long delay,school has been crazy insane and I barely have time to sleep let alone write! But,I do work the over-night tonight so I will have another chapter posted later! Please review and give me your thoughts on this!**

Happy Reading:)

Brooke walked through the halls with her eyes straight ahead,not wanting to talk to anyone. She could feel the stares as she passed,by now it was no secret that her brother was in a coma and no sign of him waking up anytime soon.

"Hey sweetie,how ya holding up?" Leighton asked as she fell into step with Brooke.

"I'm fine."

"Honestly?"

Brooke stopped and veered off towards the bathroom with Leighton right behind her. Once they were in she slid down against the wall, "I'm not fine. I'm not fine at all."

Leighton sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug, "Has there been any change?"

"None."

"Not even when they moved him back to the local hospital?"

"Nothing. I hear them talking,they want to pull the plug. Ultimately it is up to Aaron Hotchner but he won't do anything without my consent."

Leighton hugged Brooke a little tighter, "No one would blame you if you wanted to take some time off from cheering you know."

"I know but I need cheer. I need to do something. Either I cheer or I sit at the hospital."

"Where are you staying at until he gets better?"

"With Hotch. He has extra room and he promised Spencer if anything ever happened either he or Rossi would take me in."

"Well,if you ever need a break just give me a call. You can always stay with me."

"Thanks."

"What are friends for? Now,are you sure you can handle cheer because we can find a replacement for you just until you feel up to cheering."

"Cheer is what keeps me going. Is it alright if I don't come to practice today though? I kinda want to get situated at Hotch's."

"Not a problem,I'll let Christina know you cleared it with me."

Leighton stood up and pulled Brooke up with her and gave her hug, "We got your back,flyer."

"Thanks, I seriously don't know what I would do without you."

"Good thing you'll never have to find out," Leighton said as she led Brooke out of the bathroom and back into the hallway.

* * *

Brooke followed Hotch down the hall to drop her stuff off in the room she would be staying until Spencer got better. She set down the last suitcase and then sat down on the bed.

"You want to unpack first or eat or..." Hotch trailed off,not quite sure what Brooke wanted to do.

"Can we go to the hospital?"

Hotch was unsure of what to say. Brooke had been there every morning and every night until the nurse kicked her out, "Maybe later. Brooke,I get that you want to be with Spencer every moment you can but kiddo,I think he would want you to do other things."

"You don't know what he wants."

"No,I don't but I know Reid pretty well and I know he wouldn't want you spending every moment at the hospital."

Brooke clenched her fist trying to keep her anger in check,yelling would get her nowhere with Hotch, "I'm not there every moment. You make me go to school,remember?"

Hotch gave Brooke a half smile, "That's because it is mandatory for you. Tell you what,you eat some supper and you can go for an hour tops,deal?"

"Deal," Brooke said,knowing full well Hotch would let her stay longer once they actually got there.

* * *

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" Hotch asked as they left the restaurant and headed towards the hospital.

"No,it wasn't."

"I feel like that was painful for you to admit," Hotch said as he looked at Brooke out of the corner of his eye.

"It was."

Hotch laughed,causing Brooke to smile just a little bit.

Hotch parked and the two of them got out and walked towards Reid's room.

"You don't have to stay,I'm sure you have better things to do," Brooke told Hotch as he held the door open for her.

"Nope,I have nothing going on all night. Let's go check on that brother of yours."

They were just about to Reid's room when a loud beeping noise went off and a nurse started yelling, "We have a code,get a doctor."

Hotch pulled Brooke back as a doctor came running past them. Brooke was about to follow when she realized that they were going in Spencer's room. She turned to Hotch and he saw the terror on her face, "Sit here,I'll find out what's happening," he told her as he gave her should a reassuring squeeze.

* * *

"Come on kiddo,let's go."

"Why can't I see him?Is he okay?" Brooke asked as she crossed her arms in defiance.

"There was a problem,he needs to be monitored closely and visitors aren't allowed for seventy-two hours."

"What?He's my brother,I can help him. I can talk to him,please Hotch do something," Brooke pleaded.

"I can't. It's out of my hands. Let's go home. We can talk about it more then."

Brooke looked back one more time before following Hotch back out the doors. She was sick of this. She had no control over anything anymore,something needed to change.

* * *

Brooke brushed her teeth and then went back to the living room and curled up on the couch. Hotch was on the phone with Rossi or Mogan discussing what had happened.

She got up and started pacing. She couldn't just sit here while her brother fought for his life.

"You're going to wear a hole in my floor if you keep that up," Hotch said as he came into the living room to find Brooke pacing.

"Sorry,I just...Hotch,what if he doesn't pull through?"

Hotch wasn't sure what to say. The way it looked Reid wasn't going to make it, "I don't 's not worry about that right now,okay?"

Brooke nodded but didn't say anything,it was all she could think about.

"Want to watch a movie or something?You don't have to go to school tomorrow if you don't want. I'm sure they will understand."

"I think I'm going to go to bed and try and get some sleep."

"Alright,well if you need anything I'm just across the hall. I'll be up for awhile though if you can't sleep and want to talk."

Brooke nodded, "Thanks,umm good-night."

"Night,Brooke."

Brooke turned and started walking away but stopped and turned back around, "Thanks for letting me stay here and everything."

"It's my pleasure to have you here."

Brooke smiled and walked back down towards the hall and into her room.

* * *

Brooke was just about asleep when her phone started buzzing. She looked at the screen and saw it was Leighton.

"Hello?"

"Brooke? I'm sorry,I didn't mean to wake you."

"You're 's wrong?"

"I need to ask you something and be completely honest."

"Sure,go ahead."

"Remember the night of the party?"

"Yeah,why?"

"Did you kiss Jake?"

"Jake as in like cute Jake?"

"Yes,did you kiss him or anything like that?"

"No,why?"

Brooke heard Leighton sigh and could picture her running her hands through her hair, "He's...well..he's telling people that you guys made-out and yeah..."

"Are you serious? We talked yeah but that was it. That party was like ages ago,why is he saying this now?"

"I don't know but there's more..."

"What do you mean 'there's more'?"

"Christina is pissed,like seriously pissed off. She's had a thing for Jake and is claiming you knew and went behind her back and went for him anyways."

"Leighton,that's not true! You know that,you know that I only talked to him,right? You believe me."

"Of course I do,I just wanted to make sure."

Brooke could hear the forced words from her side of the phone, "You don't believe me," she said flatly.

"No,I mean yes I mean...I don't know Brooke. You guys were flirting and I don't know. I wasn't by your side the entire night,I don't know what happened."

"You're kidding,right?"

"I'm sorry,I just I wanted to hear your side of the story."

"Should I call Christina and tell her it isn't true?"

Leighton popped her gum, "I wouldn't. I would lay low for awhile."

"She's that mad?"

"Yeah,she is..."

"What do I do?"

"Nothing,Christina will get over it eventually or learn the truth..."

"But what?"

"I didn't say but," Leighton said.

"No,but it was implied."

Leighton took a deep breath, "But,if she thinks you wronged her you're done for."

"What do you mean by 'done for'?"

"She is going to make your life a living hell."

"Can't I do ANYTHING?" Brooke was suddenly feeling very faint,she couldn't believe this was happening.

"Not to my knowledge,but I'll let you know,okay?"

"Alright,thanks Leighton."

"No problem,I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Um no,I'm staying home. There was a complication with my brother and.."

"Oh gosh,okay. Well,I'll call tomorrow then."

"Sounds good,night."

"Night,flyer."

Brooke hung up and laid back down,she couldn't believe this. Why would Jake say that stuff and why would Christina believe him? She debated calling Christina when a text message came through from an unknown number. She opened it up to find one word 'Slut'. Brooke deleted it,it could have been a mistake. There was no way people actually believed Jake. She was the freshman sweet-heart. She would never do anything like that.

Brooke curled up and turned her phone on silent. She had no idea she was about to wake up to a bunch of messages accusing her of something she hadn't done and changing her life forever.


	15. Chapter 15

**Another chapter for all of you out there! I hope you guys enjoy it and I will hopefully have another chapter up Sunday sometime! Please review and let me know your thoughts because I love hearing from you!**

Happy Reading:)

Brooke woke up and stretched. She rubbed her eyes and suddenly remembered her conversation with Leighton the previous night and the text she had received shortly after. Brooke grabbed her phone and saw she had fifty text messages from people she didn't know and a few she did know.

The first one simply said 'whore' the next said 'slut' and another said 'back-stabbing b****'.

"No,no,no,no this can't be happening," Brooke said as she scrolled through all the messages that said similar things. She deleted them and hoped that would be the end but the feeling in her gut said otherwise.

Brooke allowed herself five minutes to cry and then washed her turned off her phone threw on her brothers FBI sweatshirt and went to see if Hotch was awake.

* * *

"Morning,how did you sleep?" Hotch asked as he cooked scrambled eggs over the stove.

"Fine," Brooke said softly.

Hotch glanced and saw her eyes were red and puffy, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Brooke said a little more sharply then she had intended, "Just not a morning person."

Hotch nodded and went back to the eggs,he figured she was just upset about Spencer and decided not to push it, "So Strauss gave us all the day off today."

"Because Spencer is dying?Figured she would give you time to grieve?What a thoughtful lady she is."

Hotch turned around at that comment, "He isn't going to die,he is a-"

"Fighter,I know," Brooke finished for him.

"She thought you could use the support and no cases have come in that we are needed on."

"Great."

"Don't sound so happy about it," Hotch said trying to make her smile.

"I'm not very hungry,is it alright if I just go shower?"

Hotch bit his lower lip,he knew he should make her eat because even he could see she was skinnier but also knew that he had to pick his battles, "Yeah,go ahead. I left a towel and washcloth in the bathroom for you."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome,I'll see you in a bit."

* * *

Brooke stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She made sure to keep her back to the mirror,she didn't want to see herself-not yet anyways. She threw on a sports bra and shorts wiped the steam from the mirror and looked at herself. She saw her ribs just starting to peek through and her shoulder blades looking just a bit sharper then the previous time. She still had miles to go but she was getting there.

* * *

Hotch opened the door to find Morgan,Garcia,Rossi,Prentiss,and JJ standing there.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Morgan led the way in while answering Hotch's question, "We decided we needed to go out and have some fun. Brooke needs fun and you need fun so we are going paint-balling."

"We are?"

"Yup,I called the girls and Rossi and we thought Brooke might enjoy doing something like that,where is she anyways?"

"Showering,but she should be done soon."

Rossi settled into the recliner, "How is she holding up?"

"Honestly,not so great. She's really snappy this morning so you have been warned."

Emily sat on the edge of the couch, "Do you guys ever get the feeling there is something more going on with her?"

"All the time,this morning she was really upset like she didn't even try to hide it which is unusual," Hotch said as he pulled out bottled water from the kitchen for everyone.

"Well,maybe this will be a healthy way for her to get her aggression out," Garcia said as she dug around her purse.

"Did you bring the whole kitchen with you,baby girl?" Morgan asked as Garcia pulled out a bunch of random trinkets.

"Very funny,no. I am looking for this cool little bracelet that I found that I think Brooke would like."

"What about Brooke?What are you guys all doing here?" Brooke asked as she came into the living room.

"We are going paint-balling,you in?" Morgan asked.

"Oh,umm I've never done it before."

"That's fine,I'm awful with those shooter things," Garcia said laughing.

JJ noticed Brooke was struggling to do something with her hair, "Want help? I learned how to fishtail."

Brooke walked over to JJ, "Sure,thanks."

"Not a problem,sweetie."

JJ worked on Brooke's hair while everyone chatted about whatever topic came up but making sure to stay clear of conversation that could bring in Spencer.

"All done,let's go!" JJ said as she tied the hairband around the bottom of Brooke's hair.

"Ready for this,kid?" Morgan asked as Brooke followed him out the door with Emily,JJ,Garcia,Rossi and Hotch behind them.

"I think so?"

"You're going to be great,I can just tell" Morgan told her and clapped her on the shoulder and feeling how her shoulder blades jutted out just a bit too far.

* * *

"Are you sure you have never shot a paint-ball gun before?" Hotch asked Brooke as she aimed and hit Morgan.

"Positive."

"You have a great shot,and you're really good at not getting hit," he said as he looked at her almost perfectly clean outfit.

"Being small and fast is pretty helpful," Brooke said as she turned and shot Garcia who yelped.

"Come on,let's go hunt down Prentiss," Hotch said as Brooke smiled at a paint covered Garcia.

* * *

"I would call that a success," Rossi said as Emily and JJ rubbed paint on Brooke's face.

"I would have to agree with you on that,she has a great shot," Hotch said nodding towards Brooke.

"A scary good shot for someone who has never fired a paint-ball gun before," Morgan added.

"She's got natural talent,that's for sure," Garcia said, "She definitely can be on my team next time we play."

The four walked over to where JJ,Emily and Brooke were finishing their mini paint war, "Who is up for some lunch on me?" Rossi asked.

"Me!" was shouted by the entire group causing Rossi to laugh, "Let's get going then."

Brooke slipped into the backseat next to Garcia and made room for Emily.

"Someone sure is popular," Emily commented as Brooke's phone lit up, "46 messages just while paint-balling?"

Garcia noticed how Brooke paled but didn't want to say anything.

"So who is the boy?" Emily asked poking Brooke in the side.

"There is no boy,just..my friends asking where I'm at," Brooke said distractedly as she scrolled through the messages that were basically the same content of the morning's text messages.

Brooke finally reached a familiar number,Christina,and opened the message hoping it was something good.

Her hands started shaking as she read the message, 'You r so dead to me,skank.'

"Brooke,you okay?" Garcia asked as Brooke fumbled with her phone trying to put it in her pocket.

"F-fine just,I don't feel so well."

"You don't look so great," Garcia said as she put her hand to Brooke's forehead, "Maybe food will help?"

"Maybe," Brooke said as she tried not to cry.

She was about to ask if they could go home when they pulled into Rossi's favorite pizza parlor parking lot. She would just have to suck it up and she would handle everything when she got back to Hotch's.

* * *

"I just can't get over how delicious their pizza is," Rossi said as the team plus Brooke walked back into Hotch's apartment.

"Why don't you tell us one more time?I may have missed that comment the first twenty times you said it," Morgan joked.

JJ was about to ask a question when Brooke spoke up, "I'm still not feeling that well,I'm going to go lay down for a bit."

Hotch noticed how her eyes didn't quite meet anyone's and she still looked a little shaken, "That's fine. Want me to wake you up in a couple hours?"

"Yes please," Brooke said as she went upstairs.

* * *

Brooke flipped her phone over and over in her hands. She didn't know what to do so she figured she would call Leighton and get her thoughts and then maybe go to Christina and try and fix things.

Brooke curled up on the bed waiting for Leighton to pick up but got no answer. She was about to redial when a new text message came in. She was about to delete it but saw that it was from Abby.

She hesitated before opening is but figured it wouldn't be too awful it was Abby after all, 'Hey,Jessie told me what's going down with Christina-you okay?'

Brooke didn't want to reply but knew she should, 'Yeah,just a for asking'

Abby's reply was instant, 'Anytime,if you need me I'm here-we are all praying for your brother xoxo'

Brooke read it and smiled,it was a typical Abby thing to say. She closed the message and tried calling Leighton again and just when she was ready to hang up Leighton answered, "Hey."

"Hey so umm did you talk to Christina?"

"Yeah I did and...sorry but you are on your own."

"What?"

"I need to stay neutral. For the sake of the team."

"Leighton,I've gotten nearly one hundred messages from people and a majority of them I don't even know-what am I supposed to do?"

"Grovel for Christina's forgiveness? I don't know,Flyer."

"Great just great."

"Hey,don't take it out on me."

"Right,I know sorry I just I don't know what to do."

"Just apologize and stay out of her way,it will blow over eventually."

"Okay,thanks Leighton."

"Anytime,oh and Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"If you haven't yet,don't log onto your online profile..."

"Why?"

"Just..don't. Take my word for it."

"Fantastic. Thanks."

"Just letting you know!"

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah,have a good-night Flyer."

"You too," Brooke said as she hung up the phone.

This was not turning out the way she had planned. She thought maybe Christina would realize it was all just a mistake but that obviously was not the case.

Brooke groaned and turned her phone up and decided to take a nap,maybe it was all just a really long,really awful dream.


End file.
